Human Time!
by Nicky0
Summary: A new girl arrives at the candy kingdom. Who is this girl, and why does she have these...powers? What happens when she finds a secret library, hidden away with secrets to behold? Read to find out! (Formerly Titled 'Another Human In Ooo')
1. Brenda

**A/N: Fist Story for Adventure Time! Yay! Disclaimer! I do not own Adventure Time, nor will i ever unless the creator sells the rights to me, and blah, blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As I looked around the area around me, I saw everything was basically destroyed. Broken and demolished buildings surrounded me. Everything looked horrible. Oh, right. My name Brenda, I'm a fourteen-year old human girl. I'm the last of my kind, so my full name is Brenda the human girl. I wear blue tee shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, a blue backpack, and a belt that holds my sword. I wear my hair up in a high ponytail everyday, but at night I take it out. I have a red bracelet on my left wrist and I'm right handed. My hair is a light brown color, and I have grassy green eyes. I have a black and red sword. The handle's black while the blade is blood red. I have these…powers that nobody else has. I can talk to animals, fly, read minds, and hit a note so high it breaks glass and ice.

I sighed and said, "I hope I can find someone." I live in Ooo, and a thousand years ago, every one of my species was killed by the great mushroom war. I looked in my backpack and saw I had very little food left. I muttered, "I hope I have enough food to get to the next kingdom." All the places had different kinds of mutants in them. One had fire/human hybrids, another had turtle people, and the one I was going to had candy/human hybrids. The kingdom was called the candy kingdom, and I heard the thousand year-old Ice King were always kidnapping their princess.

I pulled my map of Ooo out from my backpack and saw that I was still half a mile away from the Candy Kingdom. I put the map away and sighed as I heard my stomach growl softly. I really didn't want to eat my food because if I did, I might not have any left, and I'll starve to death. I started to run, and when I finally got to the candy kingdom, I collapsed.

A teenager about eighteen with a crown on her pink hair walked over to me and said, "Are you okay?" I looked up at her and saw she had a pretty pink dress on and pink skin. I got to my feet and she said, "Are you a human?"

I nodded and said, "My name's Brenda."

"Come with me please," The teenager said.

We walked into the castle, so I assumed she was the princess. The princess said, "Brenda, my name is Princess Bubblegum."

"Nice to meet you," I told her.

"Yes, yes," Princess Bubblegum said. Then my stomach growled. I reached into my backpack and pulled out a sandwich I got from Wild-Berry Prince.

Princess Bubblegum brought me to a lab, sat me down on an examining table, and said, "May I take a sample of your blood?"

I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm cool with it." The Princess put on a white lab coat and some goggles. Then she picked up a needle and stuck it in my arm. She drew some of my blood and then put it in a machine.

A few minutes later, a paper came out of the machine. Princess Bubblegum took it in her hands and gasped. She went over to a phone, dialed a number and said, "Finn, we have a slight problem…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! First chapter done! Review please!**

**-Nicky**


	2. Finn and Jake

**A/N: Disclaimer! I Do not own Adventure Time, nor will i ever unless the creator sells me the rights, and blah, blah, blah, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum, or PB as she told me to call her, told me to sit on a chair in the lab. She sat next to me and kept asking me questions. "Where do you come from?" She asked.

"The jungle," I told her, "Far away."

"Why'd you leave?" PB asked me.

"My parents died a few weeks ago," I told her.

"From what?" PB asked.

"Too far! I'm not telling you how my parents died," I told her.

Then a boy around my age and a dog burst though the lab door. The boy shouted, "Princess! What's wrong?"

"Finn, I need to tell you something. It's about," PB looked at me and then back at Finn, "her."

Finn raised an eyebrow at me and I waved at him. PB took out the paper from the machine and said, "This is what came out of my species analyzer."

Finn looked at the page and looked like he was going to hurl. He took the page from PB and showed it to me. The page said, '100% Human'.

He said, "You're a human?"

I nodded and said sadly, "Yeah. The last of my kind."

"No, you're not," Finn said, "I'm a human too." When I heard that, I fainted.

I opened my eyes and saw Finn over me. I screamed. I jumped to my feet and exclaimed, "You're human! How can you be human? I thought I was the last human!"

"Wait, wait," The dog said.

"What pooch?" I asked.

The dog said, "My name's Jake. And how can you be the last human? Every kingdom we visited said that Finn was the last one."

I sighed and said, "My parents were the only other humans I knew. My mom, dad, and I all lived in a forest. We lived there because we knew Rainicorn might eat us, and then humans would go extinct. We didn't want that to happen, so we stayed in the forest. We knew how to hunt, to cook over a fire, and we knew which fruits could kill someone with just one bite. Why haven't I heard of you?"

Finn shrugged and said, "I'm heard of a lot, but I don't know."

Jake asked, "Do you have powers?"

"Jake, she's human! She wouldn't have powers!" Finn exclaimed.

"Actually, I do," I said.

'What?" Finn and Jake exclaimed.

"**I can talk to animals, fly, read minds, and hit a note so high it breaks glass and ice," I said.**

"Then what am I thinking?" Finn asked. Finn thought, "I'm in love with Flame Princess."

"You just thought you were in love with Flame Princess," I told him.

"Ha! Pay up Bubblegum," Jake said.

PB took five bucks out of her pocket and handed it to Jake, who put the money in his pocket, even though he doesn't wear pants.

"Alright dude, what did you bet," Finn asked.

"I bet PB that you loved Flame Princess," Jake said with a smile.

Finn punched him and said, "You're annoying brother."

"I know," Jake said.

I rolled my eyes and Finn said, "Now prove your other powers."

I nodded and started to fly over the ground. Finn nodded and Jake held out a glass figure. It was a little heart. "Isn't that the heart you made for Lady?" Finn asked.

"No. I have five more," Jake said with a chuckle, "Alright Brenda. Yell."

I started to sing at the highest note I possibly could, and after a few seconds, the glass heart broke. "We got that one cleared," Jake said.

I said, "Yep."

"And we can do the talking to animal test when we find an animal we can't talk to," Finn said with a shrug.

"But other than that, all her powers are conformed," PB said.

Then there was a scream. Finn and Jake looked out the window and said, "Ice King."

"Princess, we're going to stop the ice king! Brenda, you stay here!" Finn said jumping out the window with Jake. I ran over to the window and saw Jake was a magical dog. He was huge with Finn on his back and he was walking to the Ice land.

I jumped out the window and flew to the Ice King's castle.

* * *

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Review, eat a ham, and later!**

**-Nicky**


	3. Ice King And The Tree House

**A/N: Still don't own Adventure Time. On with the story!**

* * *

I gazed into the Ice King's castle though one of his triangle-shaped window. I saw him, Jake, and Finn all fighting while Jungle Princess was in a cell. I snuck in the Ice castle and picked up the keys to open the cell. Jungle Princess whispered, "You're going to help me, yes?"

I nodded and said, "No worries Jungle Princess." I unlocked the cage and Jungle Princess walked out.

She said, "Thank you very much Brenda."

Then I heard a, 'clunk'. I turned around and saw Ice King knocked out on the ground. I laughed and Jake and Finn ran over to Jungle Princess and me.

"Jungle Princess! Are you okay?" Finn asked.

Jungle Princess nodded and said, "Yes, thanks to you and your friend."

"I really wish we could speak her language," Finn said with a sigh.

"I can," I said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. The forest and jungle are close to each other, so I've known Jungle Princess for a while and how to speak her language. She understands me perfectly," I told them.

Jungle Princess nodded. I continued, "Why didn't you tell me Finn was a human?"

Jungle Princess shrugged and said, "You never asked."

I rolled my eyes and Jake asked, "What did she say?"

"She said I never asked," I said with a glare towards Jungle Princess.

Jungle Princess laughed and quickly said good-bye, and then she left. I shook my head and said, "Sometimes she can be a pain."

Finn laughed and jumped on Jake, who jumped out the window. I flew out the window behind them and saw they were headed back to the candy kingdom.

I flew out the window and hovered next to Finn. Finn asked, "So how'd you get your powers?"

I shrugged and said, "Not sure really."

"Then how'd you start with the mind reading, and the flying?" Jake asked.

I said, "I don't know. One day after eating a new food I found, I just got the powers. Hm, maybe it was the fruit that gave me the powers."

"Maybe it was," Finn said with a shrug.

"Yeah, maybe it was brother," Jake said agreeing with his friend.

Soon we were back at the Candy Kingdom and PB was crying because she lost her favorite beaker. I rolled my eyes and saw one under a cart. I bent over, picked it up, and said, "This one?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you very much!" PB exclaimed.

"So where are you staying now that you've met up with me and Finn?" Jake asked.

"That is the part I have yet to figure out," I told them.

"You could stay with Jake and me!" Finn said.

"That's a great idea! You're both human and adventurers! You two would get along great!" PB exclaimed.

"It'd be better than living in the candy kingdom," I muttered, "Okay. Sure. I'll live at their house. What's your house?"

"A tree house! It's awesome!" Jake exclaimed.

"A tree that a house or a house in a tree?" I asked.

"Um, the first one I think," Finn, told me.

"Cool! Let's go!" I said jumping out of a random window. Finn and Jake followed behind me and showed me to the tree house.

Finn said, "For now, you're gonna have to sleep on the couch. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I've slept on rocks," I told him taking off my backpack and throwing it on the couch.

"Oh, the beds were really hard huh?" Jake asked as I lied down on the couch.

"No, literal rocks. They were hard," I told him.

"Oh. Well then I'm going to bed. Good night!" Jake said climbing up a ladder.

"Yeah! I'm pretty beat. Night Brenda," Finn said climbing up the ladder behind Jake.

"Night guys!" I yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** **Review!**


	4. Ryder

**A/N: Hey My People! Finally updated. Anyway, I don't own Adventure Time, just Brenda. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

"Will Ice King Ever learn?" I asked with a laugh.

"Heck no!" Finn said standing up on Jake's back.

It's been two months since I moved in with Finn and Jake, and we've saved all the princesses from the Ice King at least once.

I know Marceline, Beemo, and I know Lady Rainicorn, Jake's girlfriend. I know almost everyone in Ooo. I just can't enter the fire kingdom without dying, so that's the one percent that I don't know.

As Jake walked back to the tree house with Finn and me on his back, it started to snow, and it never snows in the grass kingdom. I got suspicious. "Finn," I said, "Do you think it's a little odd that it's snowing in the grass lands?"

Finn looked around and said, "Hm. That is a little weird. Come in Jake, let's get back to the tree house as soon as possible."

"Alright buddy," Jake said picking up his pace.

Soon, it was a full on snowstorm in the grasslands. Finn, Jake, Beemo and I all had two sweaters on. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Finn said getting to his feet.

He ran to the door and came back with a girl made of fire. "Who's that Finn?" The girl asked.

"This is Jake and my new roommate, Brenda. Brenda, this is my girlfriend, Flame Princess," Finn said.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Finn, can I stay here? If I stay in my house I might get doused," Flame Princess told Finn.

"Sure Flame Princess," Finn said with a warm smile. Warm. Hehe. I can be funny.

Flame Princess sat next to Finn who was at my left side. Flame Princess held out a berry and said, "Hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Finn said taking the fruit.

Then I realized what the fruit was, a nyan! It's a really deadly fruit that can kill you in one bite! It looks like a pear with black spots on it. I took the fruit out of Finn's hand and threw it into the fire. "Brenda! What the glob?" Finn asked.

"Dude, that fruit is deadly! It can kill you in one bite!" I exclaimed.

"What? Finn, she's lying!" Flame Princess accused.

"What? No I'm not! I've lived in the forest most of my life! I know what fruits someone can and can't eat!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Brenda has lived in the forest and woods longer than you Flame Princess, so I pretty much have to believe her," Finn told Flame Princess.

"Just eat it. Please? I can eat it," She said taking another one of the fruits out of her bag bite of the fruit and eating it, "See?"

"That's because you're a fire elemental. Your body cancels out all the harmful parts of the fruit, like the juice and the skin," I told her bitterly.

"Then eat it, and show me how dangerous it is," Flame Princess told me handing me a spare fruit. Glob, how many of these fruits does she have?!

I glared at her and said, "I'll die. Finn, if you're going to eat it, fine, but it's YOUR funeral. Just remember the people of Ooo need you, and this fruit was how my big brother died." I handed Flame Princess the fruit and walked out of the tree fort.

I walked away from the tree fort and saw the storm had gotten worse. I tried my best to keep warm, and I almost fainted. Twice. I tripped over something, or someone. I looked at what I tripped over and saw a frozen person! It was a person-sickle! I picked the person up and ran back to the fort as fast as I could. I opened the door and saw Finn, B-Mo, and Jake playing cards, and Flame Princess watching them.

I put the person on the couch and got a dry stick. I held the stick over Flame Princess and it soon caught fire. Then I went over to the person and started to defrost them.

"Brenda," Jake asked, "What are you doing?"

"Defrosting someone who I found in the snow," I told him.

Flame Princess said, "I can speed-,"

"No," I told her, "You might burn him or her."

After another few minutes of thawing, the person was almost completely defrosted, and I saw that it was a teenage boy, about fourteen, maybe fifteen.

Finn got up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. He said, "Is he okay?"

I said, "Not sure." I handed Finn the lit stick and put my ear to the boy's chest. I could hear a heartbeat. I took my head off the person's chest and said, "He's fine. He has a heartbeat. A small one, but he has one. Jake, is it any trouble for you to make some food for him? I can hear his stomach growling."

"Sure Bren. What kind of person is he?" Jake asked.

I looked him over and saw he has a long black tail, cat ears sitting at the top of his head, and claws. I said, "He's part cat."

"Meat it is!" Jake said walking over to the stove.

"B-Mo! Stop cheating!" Finn exclaimed at the game system. B-Mo was looking at Finn and Jake's cards while they were gone from their seats.

I took the stick back from Finn and said, "You can go back to your game Finn. It's okay."

I put the fire out (which hurt Flame Princess in the progress) and took the fully cooked steak and sat next to the hybrid. After a few minutes, the hybrid came to, and opened his eyes; yellow and slit like a cat's eye. "Who are you? Where am I? And who are you?" He asked.

I smiled lightly and said, "My name is Brenda, and you're in Finn and Jake's tree house. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and I handed him the steak. He quickly gobbled it down and said, "Thank you very much Brenda." He sat up and said, "So how'd I end up here? Last thing I remember was talking a long walk, snow, and then BAM! Nothing."

"Oh, that would be all Brenda! She found you in the snow and carried you back," Finn said.

"Then she warmed you up," Jake said.

"Yeah, with MY fire!" Flame Princess said, "So really, I'M the hero here."

"Technically, Brenda did find, carry, and defrost him," Jake said.

"WITH MY FIRE!" Flame Princess screamed.

"Why are you taking all the credit?" I asked weakly, "I did help him."

Flame Princess screamed and lunged at me. I dogged and she hit her head against the wall, knocking her out. Finally, something to shut her up!

I said, "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Ryder," He said shaking my hand.

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," I told him.

* * *

**A/N: For the person who wrote 'Kinda boring. This has been done so much before.', *Picks Up Sword* You better run, because I worked hard on this story, and I don't need any of your negativity! **


	5. The Truth About Ryder

**A/N: Yes! Fifth chapter! Truthfully, I didn't think I would make it this far. Any ideas on if I should make this a cross- over with Fionna and Cake? Eh. Maybe I will maybe I won't. I don't own Adventure Time, now READ ON!**

I found out Ryder came from a kingdom of cat-human hybrids. I never visited his home kingdom yet, but I really want to. So, after three weeks of knowing him, I finally said, "Ryder, why can't I go to your kingdom?"

He looked at me in complete shock and then said, "You don't want to see my kingdom. It's horrible and smelly there, really."

"I don't mind. I live with Finn and Jake," I told him.

"Monsters attack the city so many times a week," Ryder said.

I pulled out my sword and said, "I can kill them." Then I put my sword away.

"My kind isn't the best looking," Ryder admitted.

I shrugged and said, "You look fine to me."

Ryder turned slightly pink and said, "Well, my kind eats mice, and there are bones all over the kingdom."

I shrugged and said, "And? I've seen and done scarier things."

"Oh? Like what?" Ryder said circling around me.

"I fell into a pile of monster guts," I told him with a small shiver, "Before it was dead."

"Okay, I'll admit that is gross, but the kingdom I come from is horrid. Every step you take you'll be stepping into a new corpse or bone," Ryder told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I can float over it. No doubting me."

Ryder held his breath for a second and then exhaled deeply. "Fine," He said in defeat.

I smiled and said, "Thank you! You know, you have all the qualities of being a prince. Smart, determined-,"

"Cute?" Ryder asked starting to walk away.

"Cute?" I said catching up with him, "What do you mean?"

"Am I cute?" Ryder asked.

"That's for me to know, know and you to find out," I said.

Ryder laughed and said, "Fine, but I have my ways of finding stuff out."

I rolled my eyes. Ryder got on all fours and bolted to the kingdom he came from. "Race ya!" I heard him yell.

I laughed and ran behind him, and soon enough caught up to him. Ryder laughed and he said, "I win."

"Only because you know where the kingdom you come from is, and I don't," I told him.

"True, true. Now do you want to see the kingdom where I come from or not?" Ryder asked.

"That would be math!" I exclaimed.

"Come on, it's just over this next hill," Ryder told me.

I followed him over the hill and saw a kingdom similar to the candy kingdom, except there was no candy in sight, there were hybrids, and the castle looked bigger. I wonder who the prince is.

Ryder started to walk to the kingdom and I followed shortly behind him. Ryder said, "You won't freak out if you find out who the prince is, will you?"

"What? No. I'm cool around all the other royals, except Ice King but that's only because he's an evil, no good, rotten, cold hearted, princess stealing, jerk!" I exclaimed.

"True," Ryder said.

Soon we were in the kingdom, and every once in a while, someone would bow. After a while I asked, "Why are people bowing?"

"Don't know. Some people in this kingdom are strange," Ryder told me, "You'll get used to it."

I chuckled and said, "The candy people in the candy kingdom are already strange, so I'm already used to it Ryder."

Ryder smiled at me and a fairly old woman walked over to us and said, "Excuse me girl, but did you just call him Ryder?"

"Yes, it's his name," I told her.

"No it isn't. My dear girl, you don't know who this is, do you?" The woman asked.

"I think this is my friend Ryder," I told her looking at him, "Right?"

She said, "My dear, this is Prince Trevor of our humble kingdom!"

My jaw dropped. I looked at him and said slightly angry, "You're the prince? You're the prince? You're the prince, and you never told me. Wow, you must really trust me." The woman backed away slowly. "Ryder, or should I say Prince Trevor, why did you lie to me?" I asked him.

"I didn't exactly want you to know the real me," Ryder, or Trevor or whatever, said.

"That's because…" I said.

"Because I didn't want you to know I was a prince, and go gaga over me. But, now I see I made the wrong choice, because you like me for who I am, and not what status I am," Ryder (Trevor) told me.

"Used to," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I used to like you. Now, you're just a lying, stupid hybrid," I said turning away from him.

Ryder/Trevor sighed and said, "Well, I'm sorry. I just wanted to get to know you without you finding out that I was the prince."

"You could have told me. I would have understood," I told him sadly walking away from him, and out of the kingdom.

When I got back to the tree house, Jake smiled and said, "Brenda, how did the trip go to the kingdom Ryder lives in?"

I sat on the couch, smiled sadly, and said, "It was great. I saw lots of cat people, saw lots of cool new buildings, and met the prince."

"Really? That's great! Who is he?" Jake asked.

"Ryder!" I cried out.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaimed jumping down his ladder, "Ryder's the prince?"

I nodded sadly and closed my eyes. I felt pressure on my torso and opened my eyes back up. Finn and Jake were hugging me.

They let go of me and Finn asked, "Why wouldn't he tell us the truth? Or you? You're his best friend!"

"I don't know! But Trevor must think he's too good to tell me the truth about him!" I exclaimed.

"Trevor?" Finn asked.

"It's Rider's **_real_** name," I told Finn.

"Oh my glob!" Jake exclaimed.

"Come on!" Finn said, "Cheer up!"

"I can't, I'm sad," I told him.

Finn smiled and began to tickle me. "Finn! C-cut it out!" I said in between laughs, "I-it tickles!"

Finn stopped, smiled, and said, "Yeah, but I got you to smile, didn't I?"

I said, "You did, didn't you Captain Finnegan?"

"Brenda, you know I hate that nickname!" Finn exclaimed.

"I know," I said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Is Ryder/Trevor and idiot for not telling Brenda the truth? Will Brenda make up with Ryder/Trevor? Will Brenda date Finn? Will Ryder get jealous?**

**Brenda: Yes, No, No, and Yes.**

**Nicky: Well thanks for ruining the surprise!**

**Brenda: You're welcome!**

**Nicky: *Growls* Now, I've been watching a lot of 'What Would You Do?' and saw that Gingers get bullied a lot. I don't think that's right. Just because their hair is red, doesn't mean they should get bullied.**

**Brenda: They can't control their hair color people! Get over it!**

**Nicky: Don't bully people for what they look like. It's wrong. Nicky and Benda out.**


	6. The Fire Beast

**A/N: Hey everybody! Nicky here! Just wanted to say, I DO NOT own Adventure Time. I do own Brenda and Ryder though.** **Now,** **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

PB, Jake, Finn, Flame Princess (who I have started to call Flame), and I were all having one of the candy kingdom's royal (and strange) tea parties. It had something to do with bouncing on giant marshmallows while trying to drink tea from a teacup. I bounced a few times, and ended up falling flat on my face. I got to my feet and said, "Well that hurt."

"You okay Brenda?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine Finn!" I told him, "And no PB, I don't need a doctor!"

"Alright," PB said bouncing on her chair. I have to admit. I'm jealous of the way she can stay steady and not spill her tea.

I said, "PB, how can do you that?"

"Many years of practice Brenda," PB told me.

I groaned. I said, "I don't want years of practice! I need to know now!"

"Fine. Just hold your cup steady," PB told me. I jumped back on the marshmallows and held my cup steady.

"Thanks Princess!" I exclaimed.

Finn jumped back on the marshy marshmallows and said, "Watch this!" He did a back flip in the air, and he fell on the ground with a loud THUMP! Flame and I jumped over to Finn.

I said (Between Some laughs), "Are you okay?"

Finn said, "Yeah. A little help?" I laughed again and took his hand. I helped him to his feet and Flame shoved me aside.

Flame said, "Don't touch my boyfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Flame, I was just helping him up."

Flame said, "Today it's helping him up, tomorrow it could be hugging him, and then one day kissing him, and he'll break up with me, and you two will get married, and have kids!"

"Flame, you're insane. I only like Finn as a friend. Trust me," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's true," Jake said, after burning his hand on some tea.

"Fine," Flame grumbled.

After a few hours of PB's tea ceremony, Finn, Jake, and I all went back to the tree fort. As I was playing B-MO, he said, "Why are you so sad Brenda?"

"Flame Princess keeps accusing me of trying to steal Finn from her," I told the robot.

B-MO smiled at me and said, "Batteries low. Shut down." Then he deactivated and fainted.

"Glob," I muttered, "B-MO, why can't you ever charge yourself?"

I got up from where I was sitting and quickly changed B-MO's batteries. After that, the phone rang. I picked it up and heard PB's voice. "Brenda, we need you in the candy kingdom! Finn and Jake tried to beat up this really big monster, but they were defeated! Help!" My eyes widened. I slammed the phone down and ran to the candy kingdom, forgetting I could fly.

I looked at the monster. It was made of fire, and it was roasting all the candy citizens. I gulped. Finn and Jake were roasted and passed out on the ground.

I looked at them. Finn's skin is pink, and most of Jake's fur is burned off. I growled. As I pulled my sword out of my sword holder I said, "Mess with me, fine. But mess with my best friends, and now you're facing ME!"

I slashed at the fire creature. It wouldn't give up. I was knocked into the castle and felt my arm sting. "Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Brenda!" PB exclaimed running towards me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a burn!" I exclaimed wincing.

She handed me a sword. "The sword of water. It's stable enough to not fall apart. Use it against this thing."

I smiled at the sword and nodded. "Thanks!" I yelled jumping out the window the monster threw me at. I jumped on the ground and slashed at the fire beast's legs. I cut its feet off, and they didn't grow back, this water sword rules. I smirked. I jumped on the monster's shoulder and slicked through its right shoulder through its chest, and out its left hip. It rawred once more, and fell to the ground in two pieces.

I smiled. Then I shouted, "Get me two stretchers! Finn and Jake need to get to the infirmary!" The stretchers were quickly brought out and Finn and Jake were brought into the castle infirmary.

I walked in the castle and PB brought me to her lab. She said, "Since the doctors are working on Finn and Jake, and you got burned too, I'm going to help you out."

"Cool," I said. She picked up a blue potion and dropped some on a rag. She rubbed the rag on my burnt right arm. She wrapped it in gauze and said, "It won't heal for a week, but it'll feel better in a few minutes."

I nodded and said, "Thanks Bubblegum."

I walked out of her lab and saw Finn and Jake started to wake up. "Huh? What?" Finn asked.

"You guys were hurt by that fire monster. I stopped and killed it. You dudes are fine now," I told them.

"Thanks," Finn said laying his head back.

"You're welcome," I said walking out of the castle.

* * *

**A/N:** **nikki-We DO have a close resemblance in our nicknames. Cool!**

**Now, REVIEW!**

**-Nicky**


	7. Fionna and Cake

**A/N: Okay, this chapter might be used a bit before, but I hope everyone likes it! Disclaimer! I don't own Adventure Time or Genderbent Adventure Time.**

* * *

Every person in Ooo was gathered on the beach. Everyone. All the demons, Marcy, her father, the Fire king, Flame, their citizens, LSP, her parents, all the lumpy people, the two Earls of Lemongrab, PB, Peppermint Butler, all the candy people, Finn, Jake, me, EVERYONE!

Finn, Jake, and I walked over to Bubblegum. Finn said, "PB, why is all of Ooo here?"

"Yeah, it's mysteriously weird," Jake said.

"Today is the day," PB said.

"The day for what?" I asked.

"The day that the people of Ooo and the people of Aaa merge together!" PB said excitedly.

"Aaa? Isn't that that fake place the ice king made up?" Jake asked.

"No Jake, it's very much real. The ice king is the one who went there first. He just made up a fan fiction or two about it," PB said with a shrug.

I looked at them. "Ice King gets weirder and weirder by the day," I muttered.

"So why are they coming to Ooo?" Finn asked.

"Well, their home, Aaa, is going to be destroyed by a giant asteroid, and ours isn't so we offered to them to come to Ooo. We will be sharing our homes and castles with our counterparts," PB said.

"Does that mean there are more than two humans alive?" Jake asked.

Finn and I looked at each other. "Yes," PB said, "Two more from Aaa."

I got excited. The only other humans I've met are my big brother, my mother, my father, and Finn. Though only one is alive today.

I looked at the ocean and saw a small about of big boats headed towards Ooo. "They're coming!" PB said running onto the dock that I can safely tell you wasn't deadly. Finn, Jake, and I followed her on the dock.

Soon the first boat arrived. A pink prince, a caramel cat, a brunette human, a blond human, a raven-haired vampire, a fire prince, a cat-human hybrid, and lots of other hybrids and such stepped off the boat.

Finn whispered to me, "The humans. They look like us. Only the opposite gender."

I nodded. "What do you think their names are?" I asked.

"…Let's see," Finn said hesitantly.

We walked over to the blond and brunette humans. The boy was wearing the exact same clothes, a blue tee shirt, black jeans, white sneakers, a blue backpack, a belt that holds his black and red sword, a red bracelet on his left wrist. His hair is a light brown color, and he has grassy green eyes.

The blond girl had a green backpack like Finn and a demon's blood sword like him, but the rest of her clothes were different. She wore a short dark blue skirt, a long sleeved light blue shirt, a bunny hat that was showing her neck, and her bangs were out of the hat.

"Hi," The boy says. He's about my age, fourteen and a half, as is the girl.

"I'm Brenda," I told him.

"I'm Brady," He told me.

"Nice to meet you," We said in unison. We laughed.

"I guess you're me," Brady said.

"And I guess you're me," I said.

"I'm Fionna," The blond human said.

"I'm Finn," Finn said, "This is Jake." He pointed to his brother who was shaking hands with the caramel colored cat.

"That's Cake," Fionna said.

"Well that's ironic," Brady and I muttered in unison, "A cat and dog, getting along. I don't believe it." We looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"Brenda!" Ryder exclaimed walking over to me, "Hey, I just wanted to say-,"

"Save it traitor! You lied to me Trevor," I said.

"Brenda, I like to be called Ryder. You know that," Ryder said sadly.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry for being mad at you for not telling me you're the prince of Felines."

"I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Ryder asked.

"Yes," I said, "This is my opposite, Brady."

Brady was talking to a female feline girl. "This is my opposite, Brenda," Brady said introducing me to her.

I shook the cat girl's hand, or paw. Brady shook Ryder's paw. "Brenda, this is Tracy, but call her Rita," Brady told me.

"This is Trevor, but call him Ryder," I told him.

"Nice to meet you," Rita and Ryder said in unison.

"She/He's the prince/princess of the Feline Kingdom," Brady and I told each other in unison. We laughed again. I said, "Let's agree to never do that again."

"Agreed," Brady said shaking my hand.

"Princess," I said, "Does this mean that Fionna, Cake, and Brady are going to be living with us?"

"Yes," PB said, "Just like all the other counterparts are living with their counterparts."

The pink prince walked over to us and said, "Yes. Like I am staying with my counterpart, Princess Bubblegum."

"Cool. Come on Brady," I said talking his hand.

I lead him back to the tree house with Finn, Fionna, Jake, and Cake on my tail. When we got there, I opened the door and Finn said, "Welcome to our humble abode! My room's up that latter and Brenda's room is down the hall right across from the bathroom."

"Fionna and Cake, you're with me," I told them, "And Brady, you're with Finn and Jake."

"Cool. Come on Cake," Fionna said walking behind me to my room.

We walked in my room and Fionna said, "Cool room."

I shrugged and said, "Thanks." There was a sword in the wall from when I got mad at Jake, a punching bag, a training dummy (I had to learn how to sew if I wanted to keep practicing with it, I.E, it had many stitches all over its body), my bed with red and black sheets (every time Marceline comes over I have to make sure she doesn't come in my room, or I'll have to replace the blankets), my dresser, a mirror, and two extra pairs of white sneakers by the dresser. I had already cleaned out two of my dresser drawers. One for Cake to sleep in since I knew she would have the same sleeping habits as Jake, and the other for Fionna's clothes.

"Fionna, you can put your clothes in the bottom drawer of the dresser, Cake, you can sleep in the middle drawer," I told them.

Fionna kneeled at the dresser and put her suitcase next to the dresser. She unpacked a few bunny hats, some dark blue skirts, and a bunch of blue shirts.

After she was finished I told her, "Now, you're bed isn't going to come for a few days, so you can take my bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"That's nice of you Brenda," She told me.

"Thanks," I told her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I hope everyone liked this chapter! It's clich****é in my opinion. Review and PM me!**


	8. The Secret Library

**A/N:** **Nicky: ****I am ALIVE! Yay! Well, this might not be my very best one because I'm writing it while I'm sick. Ugh. Alexis, if I got your cold, I'm going to kill you!**

**Alexis: *Nose stuffed up* Well sorry I got sick! I got it from Alex!**

**Alex: *Also sick* And I got it from Brady-**

**Brady: *Perfectly Healthy* And I caught it from Brenda! **

**Brenda: *Also Perfectly healthy* Sorry! Hehe. **

**Nicky: Ugh. I still don't own adventure time. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"YOU BETTER RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BRADY!" Fionna screamed at him.

"YOU TOO BRENDA!" Finn screamed at me.

Right now, Brady and I were running for our lives. Okay, so we put some water in a bucket and waited for our victims, so what? Never mind, we were totally going to die by the hands of Finn and Fionna.

Brady and I turned a corner, Fionna and Finn running strait past us. I growled at my counterpart, "Next time you suggest pranking someone, remind me to slap you. HARD!"

Brady gulped and said, "Yes Ma'am."

"Ma'am? What am I? Your mother?" I asked taking deep breaths.

"No," He told me.

"Alright," I muttered, "I think it's safe to go."

We carefully ran out of the tree house and to the Candy Kingdom castle (I can't use Princess Bubblegum's castle anymore. Prince Gumball is co-ruler now.). Hopefully PB and PG won't be too mad at us!

We entered the castle and saw Finn and Fionna headed our way. I screamed and we ran for our lives!

When Brady and I finally lost Finn and Fi, well, we were lost. Wonderful. After trying a few doors, (and accidentally seeing Prince Gumball in his birthday suit when Brady opened his bathroom door, YUCK!) we finally got to a locked door. "Hmm," Brady muttered, "How do we open it?"

"I know," I said with a smirk. I pulled out my sword and cut off the big key-lock.

"Nice," Brady told me.

I chuckled and put my sword away. I put my hand on the door handle and said, "If I open the door and I see a naked Peppermint Butler, I shall kill you."

"Agreed," Brady told me.

I turned the handle and opened the door. Inside? Books. Hundreds-no thousands of books! "Wow," Brady and I said in unison.

"There's, like, a million books!" Brady said.

"Less, but there's still a lot," I muttered towards him.

I took a book off one of the shelves and muttered, "_Famous People Before the Mushroom War"._ The _Before the Mushroom War _part was written in what looked like red paint. Or blood. Either way, it was kind of creepy.

I opened the book and saw the picture of a very beautiful woman. She had red, white, blue, and brown hair, grassy green eyes, and wore a pretty red dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist, long red gloves covering her arms, with red half inch heels. She was wearing a red mask to hide her face. I looked at her name. Her name was missing Except for one letter, A, ripped off by something with very sharp claws. I turned the page.

A man just as pretty as the woman was on the next page. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie. Both his arms were covered by his black tux sleeves, and he was wearing black fancy gloves. I assumed he was her brother because he had the same grassy green eyes and brown hair. His name had one letter, A. The rest, just like the woman's, was also ripped off.

"Brenda, what'd you find?" Brady asked.

I slammed the book shut, put it in my backpack and said, "Oh, nothing. What'd you find?"

"A cook book on pre-mushroom war meats, and this cool book on swords," Brady said showing me the two books.

"Sweet," I said.

"I know! Now find a book you can take back to the tree house," Brady said.

"Yeah, whatever," I laughed.

I picked up another book, _Old Fables_, and we left the room. I still had the _Famous People Before the Mushroom War_ book in my backpack as we walked back to the tree house, and I'm not going to give it up. Even to my counterpart, Brady.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: I HAVE DONE IT! An amazing chapter when I'm sick, and when it's my birthday! I'm just awesome. **

**Alexis: Yeah. I like this chapter the most!**

**Nicky: Agreed. **

**Both: REVIEW OR BRENDA WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!**


	9. WE'RE WHAT!

**A/N:** **Nicky: Hello my pretties! I said that because ****'Oz the great and powerful' came out yesterday! **

**Brenda: Ugh! I've seen that movie three times!**

**Nicky: How? **

**Brenda: Your credit card.**

**Nicky: I was wondering where that went. Anyway, I don't own Adventure Time or Oz the great and powerful. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Brady and I were beat. We were so tired, we couldn't even make it to our beds. We fell down in the living room, where Fionna and Finn were playing on B-MO.

"Remind me again why we had to fight the Ice Queen and Ice King alone," I told them. Even with each other, the Ice Rulers still kidnapped helpless princes and princesses.

"You dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on us," Finn and Fionna said in unison, not looking away from B-MO's screen.

Brady and I got to our feet and sat next to them on the couch. I said, "Oh! Did we show you our new books?"

"No," Finn said.

"Not that I know of," Fionna said.

"Let's get them!" Brady said. We got our books, Brady's cookbook and his sword book, while I got only one of my books, _Old Fables_. I only grabbed the Old Fables book because I wanted to show everyone else the _Famous People From Before The Mushroom War_ book at a slow pace. Maybe in a year or two.

I smiled at Fionna and Finn once we got back to the living room. "Let's see," Fionna said, taking the fables book from me.

"Oh my glob," Fionna muttered flipping through Brady's sword book, "These are so cool."

Finn was drooling over a white sword encrusted with Angel Wings in its blade. Who wouldn't? It looks awesome! Finn turned the page.

"Hey guys, does this look like your sword Brenda?" Finn asked.

"And this look like your sword Brady?" Fionna asked.

Brady and I looked at the page. Sure enough, there was one sword that looked like Brady's, and one sword that looked like mine. "W-wow," Brady said.

"Those **do **look exactly like ours," I said putting entasis on do.

"Says here that only descendants of Lord Harold Pipperpire-," Brady said.

Finn and Fionna laughed at Brady cutting him off. "What? It's funny!" Finn said. Fionna nodded in agreement.

Brady and I looked at each other for a few seconds and Brady continued to talk. "Well, Lord Harold plunged a sword in an old oak tree. It says here that only descendants of the Lord can pull the sword out," Brady said.

"Where'd you find your sword Brend?" Finn asked.

"An old oak tree," I told him slowly, "And it was hard for everyone but me to get out."

"So, that means you're a descendant of this Pepperpire dude," Finn said.

"And that means Brady is related to Lord Pepperpire's counterpart, Lady Pepperpire," Fionna told us.

I said, "So, that means-,"

"YOU TWO ARE ROYALS!" Fionna and Finn screamed in unison.

"Oh," I muttered going unconscious.

As I blacked out, I heard Finn say, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She's just going unconscious. She's not dead Finn," Jake said.

"She'll be fine in a bit hones. Just give her some time," Cake said.

"Alright," Finn and Fionna said.

* * *

I woke up in Fionna and my room. I groaned as I remembered why I was in my bed. I'm a royal, a PRINCESS. I got out of my bed and climbed up to the small roof room. I muttered, "Why me? Of all people, why did it have to be me?"

"Hey," Brady said coming into the small room, "I got stuck with it too. We're both royals now. Well, we always were. We just didn't know it Brenda."

I sighed and nodded. "I know. It's just, just I don't wanna be all," I started to talk in a stupid, really high, sarcastic voice, "Dresses! Make-up! Ahh! The ice king! Someone save us from him!" I went back to my regular voice, "You know? It's just so, so stupid!"

Brady nodded in understanding. "I get it. You don't want to be all frilly and girly like the PB, or Wild-B. You can still be you, you know."

I said, "But once word gets out-,"

"Just let them make you look liked a doll. When you get home, you can rip off all the dresses or skirts they put you in and go right back to your jeans," Brady told me patting my black jeans. I looked at him skeptically. "And you can take off any make-up they put on you," Brady continued.

"Brady?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" Brady asked.

"Thanks for getting me to cheer up," I told him.

"You're welcome. You're my counterpart, and I don't like seeing you or any other girl cry," Brady told me.

I punched him arm and he rubbed it. He muttered, "Ow, okay, that hurt."

"You're welcome, and I wasn't crying," I told him.

"Sure you weren't," Brady said with a teasing smile.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: I WAS going to stop the chapter where the page broke for the second time, but I changed my mind and added a little bit more. Hope all you pretties liked this chapter! Review-**

**Brady: Or Brenda and I will get the Litch to possess you!**

**Nicky: No, I would get you to cut off their fingers so they wouldn't be able to read any more stories on this site.**

**Brady: Sounds fun! Don't review!**

**Nicky: NO! Review! Or Brady will cut off your fingers!**


	10. Brady Finds Out About The Book

**A/N: Nicky: Why you taking my beans?**

**Brenda: Shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Nicky: Fine, fine. Disclaimer! I do not own Adventure Time With Finn and Jake. I do not own Adventure Time With Fionna and Cake. **

**Brenda: Great, now for your catchphrase.**

**Nicky: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"Brenda, is it true?" Ryder asked, "Are you a princess?"

"Yes Ryder. I am a Princess. Descendant of Lord Harold Pepperpire," I told him.

Ryder tried to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes and Brady and I continued walking towards the candy kingdom. "So, why are you walking towards the Candy Kingdom again?" Rita asked.

"We got summoned by Bubblegum and Gumball," Brady muttered.

"Yep," I sighed.

"You do realize what this is, right?" Rita asked.

Brady and I came to a complete stop. "What is it?" Brady asked.

"Yeah, what?" I asked.

Rita said, "A coronation party. All the princes and princesses of Aaa and Ooo are throwing it for you, since you don't have parents-"

"Or a kingdom, they're throwing it for you," Ryder said, cutting her off.

Brady and I looked at each other and groaned. I muttered, "Let's get this over with then."

We entered the castle and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Two painfully boring hours later, the party was finally over, and I was burning a pink, frilly, poofy dress. "How's it burning?" Brady asked.

I took some kernels from him and threw them into the fire. They popped in a matter of seconds, meaning, "It's burning well." I smirked.

I got to my feet and went to my room. I took my special book from under my pillow and flipped through it. There was only information on the girl and boy.

After I found out the boy and the girl were twins, Brady popped out of nowhere. "What are you reading?" He asked.

I screamed in terror and the book flew halfway across the room. Brady picked up the book and read the title, "_Famous People Before the Mushroom War."_

"Yeah," I said, "I found it in the secret library."

Brady flipped through the book and said, "The girl is really pretty."

"Yeah. The guy is really cute," I said.

"Are you going to tell Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna about it?" Brady asked.

"Would you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah right," Brady said with a chuckle.

"Exactly," I said.

"You were going to tell me about it, right?" Brady asked.

"Maybe," I said, extending the 'a' by six seconds.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Brady asked.

"Well, no. Not yet anyway," I told him, with a tiny smile on my face.

"It's okay. I'd hide it from you too," Brady said.

"There are only two people in this book, but I know there were more. There are so many pages ripped out of the book," I told my counter part. I opened it and said, "See? Ripped pages."

"Wow," Brady muttered. He said, "So, there were more people in this book than just these two twins?"

I nodded and said, "What do you think they did to get them in this book?"

Brady said, "I don't know, but I hope we could find out what they did to get published in this book."

"You and me both Brady. You and me both," I said to him.

* * *

**A/N: And...REVIEW!**


	11. The Past

**A/N: Nicky: This chapter is mostly just Brenda's memories. So, hope you all like it. I don't own Adventure Time, but I do own Brenda, Brady, Ryder, and Rita. **

* * *

_I was picking fruits on the outskirts of the forest. I grabbed two fruits, one with black spots on it, the other multicolored and shaped like an apple._

_"Come on Brenda! We need to get home! Now!" My older brother, Andy, called. He's taller than me by five inches, older than me by a year, had shaggy black hair and blue eyes, and he wore neon blue jeans, a neon red shirt, and a neon yellow jacket. Basically, he was a big bright light bulb._

_"Coming!" I shouted. I looked up and saw my brother standing twenty feet from me. I ran over to my brother. _

_"That are these?" Andy asked._

_"Fruit," I said holding one out to him, "Try some. Be cool for once."_

_"For once?! I am cool!" Andy said grabbing the pear like fruit with black spots, "See?" He bit into it, and black spots started to pop up on his face. _

_"Uh...Andy?" I asked._

_"I can be cool!" Andy said taking another bite. More spots popped up._

_"Andy!" I exclaimed._

_"What?" Andy asked. _

_"We should get home. Now!" I exclaimed. _

_"What? No! Agh. My head," Andy muttered. He rubbed his head, and fell down. I put the fruit I had and the one Andy bit into my backpack and picked Andy up. Good thing I was abnormally strong and he was underweight, or I wouldn't be able to carry him. _

_Then I ran him back to our cave house. "Andy, stay awake! Stay awake!" I yelled at him over and over as I carried him back to the cave. _

_He muttered, "I'm trying Mommy. I ate something icky."_

_"I know, and its all my fault! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed._

_I got to the cave and lied him down on one of the stone beds. "Mom! Dad! Andy ate something bad!" I yelled through the cave._

_Mom and Dad came rushing over. I looked almost identical to Mom, except she has ocean blue eyes. Andy looked almost identical to Dad, except Dad had grassy green eyes. "What did he eat?" Mom asked._

_"A fruit that looked like a pear. It had black spots on it," I told her._

_"Oh my," Mom said._

_"You.. might want to say your goodbyes," Dad said. _

_I looked at my brother, and Mom and Dad went into the other room of the cave. I looked at my brother and hugged him as tight as I could. I whispered, "I'm so, so sorry Andy."_

_He coughed and said, "It's okay. Hey, do a few things for me, okay?" __I looked up at him and nodded. "Good," He chuckled. He became serious and said, "First, I want you to have my sword." I nodded and he said, "Next, I want you to know that I love you so much, and I'll be watching over you when I go with Glob, so be good." I nodded again and he said, "One last thing. See that rock over there?" He pointed towards one of the walls. I walked over to the wall and saw one of the rocks were loose. I pulled it out and saw something wrapped in black paper. "Don't open it until you're fifteen. It was going to be your birthday present, but, all well." _

_I put the present in my backpack and ran over to Andy. I hugged him for the last time, and he kissed my forehead. "I love you," I whispered._

_"I love you too Brenda," He told me, taking his last breath. _

_I looked at his lifeless body for a few extra seconds and got to my feet. I grabbed his red and black sword and put it in my sword holster. Then I took a large bite out of the multicolored apple, and ran away from home._

* * *

I opened my eyes. My meditation took me deep into my subconscious today. I haven't thought of Andy in almost six months.

I got to my feet and walked over to the dresser. I opened my sock drawer and pushed away some socks from the gift wrapped in black paper. I looked at it for a few seconds, and closed my sock drawer again.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Review, or I won't update anymore!**


	12. The Gifts

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time. Oh, and this is a new version of chapter 12, as I saw I wrote, 'I hate having to' but didn't write anything else. My bad.**

* * *

"I hate the slime kingdom," Brady said, spitting out some green goo, "It's all gooey and slimy!"

"Really? You don't say!" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, sorry," Brady said, "I'm just saying."

"I still can't believe Finn, Jake, Cake, and Fionna all got sick with the same thing!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. The blue flu. Worst thing to happen to us ever!" Brady exclaimed. The Blue Flu, according to Bubblegum and Gumball, turns their skin and hair dark blue. They get a fever, throw up, and can hardly walk, let alone fight. And get this! They won't be able to get better for almost two months! No one's invented a cure for it.

Good thing Brady and I got our shots before we could get the sickness. Hey, I said nobody ever invented a cure. I never said no one invented a vaccine for it. Cake and Jack were convinced they weren't going to get it because they are magic. Finn and Fionna were just scared of the pointy needle.

"I can't wait till they get better!" I exclaimed, "This has been the worst few weeks of my life! I hate having to fight off every single monster and villain that comes along!"

"Agreed," Brady told me.

After a few minutes of walking back to the tree fort in silence, I said, "Brady, what do you think Andy and Angela got us for our birthday?"

"I don't know. I really can't wait for our birthday though. Just think, it could be amazing!" Brady said.

"I bet it's a hunting knife," I said smiling.

"No, I bet it's a retractable sword," Brady said, "Our sibling always knew just what we wanted."

"No, they always knew just what we needed," I said to my counterpart, "Remember our fourteenth birthday party when they got us our backpack? We needed them for carrying fruits and other foods back home."

"True," Brady said, shrugging.

The rest of our walk back to the tree fort was arguing over what our brother and sister got us.

* * *

A month later, when Fionna, Finn, Jake, and Cake were all cured of the horrible blue flu, it was Brady and my birthday. An entire day for ourselves. Finn and Fionna let us relax today, said we were getting over worked. Brady and I didn't agree with them. Then again...I snapped at Fionna for leaving her dirty shirt on the floor in our room, and Brady almost killed Jake when he bumped into him, making Brady break a glass.

"Come on B-Mo!" I exclaimed, "Tell me how to beat that stupid frog!"

"Actually, I think he's a toad," Brady said.

"Whatever. Sleepy Sam, you going down," I exclaimed, "You hear me frog!? D-O-W-N, DOWN!"

Then Sleepy Sam grabbed my character with his tongue, and ate him. "AGH! STUPID FROG! I HOPE THE COSMIC OWL GETS YOU!" I shouted, "Come on B-Mo! Tell me the secret of the game!"

"Sorry Brenda," B-Mo said in his robotic voice, "No can do. You have to figure it out yourself."

I growled at the video game system. I put down the controller and walked to my room. I opened my sock drawer and cleared away some socks from the present wrapped in black paper. I picked it up, walked back to the living room, as Brady jumped down from his, Jake, and Finn's room.

"Open it together?" I suggested. Brady nodded slowly. I opened my gift as my male counterpart opened his.

When I opened my gift from my big brother, I was surprised. It was a tiara. A silver tiara with black gems. Brady got a silver crown with black gems.

Written on my wrapping paper was, '_Dear Brenda, I hope you can find out what to do with this thing than I can. I narrowed it down to something you can wear on your body through. Good luck! Signed, Your big brother Andy._"

None of my other family members knew what a tiara. Heck, before I met the princesses of Ooo, I didn't even know what a tiara was.

Brady looked at me and said, "Well, I guess they were planning something for us."

I put my tiara on as Brady put his crown on. Then, I saw darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: What did Andy and Angela do? Did they curse the crowns? And if so, what will happen to Brady and Brenda?! Well, I decided that you, the reviewers, can decide. If you have an account, I NEED you to PM me. I don't want to have to remove my story. If you don't have an account, you can send in ideas by reviewing. I'll only pink your idea if it's really, really good. If I have enough PM-ers and Reviewers, I might have the next chapter done by this Friday. Now, GET TO REVIEWING AND PM-ING! **


	13. Bubblegum Finds Out About The Book!

**A/N: Nicky: Ooo! Unlucky number thirteen! My favorite number! I still don't own Adventure Time, yet I do own my OC's. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. I felt way bigger than I should have. "Brady?" I asked. I looked around and saw everything (except Brady, that is) was smaller than me.

"Brenda," Brady said.

"Yeah," I said, my eyes wide.

"Why are we so big?" Brady asked.

"I. Don't. Know," I said.

I saw Brady was still wearing his crown. "You don't think our crowns did this, do you?" I asked.

"Ninety percent chance it was our crowns faults," Brady told me.

Worst thing was, it was really hard to move around. My guess was if we did, the tree house would fall apart under our weight.

"Brady, my guess is, if we take the crowns off, slowly, we'll shrink back to our normal sizes. At worst, we'll be taller by a few inches," I said.

"Or dead," Brady said.

"That's the worst case scenario," I said, cringing.

"One," Brady said.

"Two," I said.

"Three!" We exclaimed. We both took the crowns off, and we began to shrink, and shrink, and shrink until we were back to our normal sizes. .Our clothes and the crowns shrank with us. Strangely, the crowns shrunk to the size of our wrists.

"Well," Brady said, putting his crown on his wrist, "This will make it easier for us to fight big monsters."

I nodded and put my crown on my wrist too.

* * *

A few weeks later, I was flipping through the book that only Brady knew about in the Candy Kingdom castle. "Brenda!" I heard PB exclaim.

I looked up and saw her staring at the book in my hands. "Uh oh," I said.

"Brenda, where did you find that?" PB asked.

"Um," I said, "In a...locked...room."

"Downstairs?" PB asked.

"Maybe," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Brenda! Those books are forbidden! Do you know what will happen now?" PB asked.

"No. What?" I asked.

"I. Well, actually, I don't know. But, that book was all scratched up by a why-wolf, so they must be bad," PB said.

"Peebles, it may look bad, but it's very informative," I said, "It's about a girl who had a robotic arm. She must be dead by now."

"Who knows? Maybe she was turned into a vampire!" PB said.

I rolled my eyes and put the book away. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to do some research on this girl with the robotic arm," PB said, walking out of the room.

"Okay, well, good luck with that Bubblegum!" I exclaimed. I scoffed. Bubblegum will never find out about this girl. She died probably a thousand years ago.

* * *

**A/N: Brenda: Dude, what's with the short chapter?!**

**Nicky: Oh! I'm sorry my sister got cantaloupe on my laptop and it CRASHED for a week! I just wanted to get this out before people started to complain.**

**Brenda: *Muttering* Hopefully the story will start to pick up soon.**

**Nicky: Yes! It will. *Whispers* And Russell's going to be in the story soon too.**

**Brenda: Who?**

**Nicky: Oh, just another OC I own. Now, REVIEW!**


	14. The Pumpkin King!

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or anything from The Nightmare Before Christmas. I do own Russell, Brenda, and Brad though! Oh, and From this point on, the P.O.V. alternates between Alexis's and Brenda's.**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"BRENDA!" PB shouted about two weeks later, flinging the door to Fionna, Cake, and my room open.

I screamed and rolled out of bed. I got to my feet and exclaimed, "You know, I was sleeping peacefully!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry," PB said.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered. I said, "So, what's so important that you had to wake me up?"

"I found the man who wrote the book you found!" PB told me.

"You found his grave?" I asked.

"No! He's still alive! He's an immortal skeleton and ragdoll man," PB told me, "He looks twenty three, but is really more than a thousand years old."

"Wow. Really?" I asked, "Older than Marceline?"

"Yup. He lives in the Hinterlands in the haunted forest," PB told me, "He's the king of, some old holiday, Halloween."

I grabbed my sword and put it in its holster. I said, "I'll go alone. I can handle myself."

PB nodded at me and I ran out of my room and then out of the tree house.

* * *

After a few miles of flying a few feet off the ground, I finally got to the haunted forest. There were seven trees. One with a four leaf clover, one with a turkey, one with a red square with white stars on it, a heart, a green tree with decorations on it, a painted egg, and a pumpkin with an evil looking smile on its face.

"Glob dang it! PB never told me what door to go through! Maybe I can guess," I said. I thought hard for a few minutes. I said, "Halloween sounds spooky and scary. The pumpkin looks spooky and scary. Wild guess, here I come."

I walked towards the pumpkin door and turned the handle, the nose of the pumpkin. It creaked open, and a cool air pulled me in the tree. I screamed as I fell.

When I finally hit the ground, I felt a lot of dead leaves. I got to my feet and started to walk towards some lights, which I guess was the town. I passed a very scary and thin scarecrow. There was a sign above the scarecrow's head. 'Halloween Town,' it said.

"Don't let it scare you Brenda. It's just a scarecrow," I told myself, walking towards town.

When I got to town, it looked like it was deserted. "Hello?" I called.

"Hello," I heard someone say.

I turned and saw the scarecrow. I screamed and drew my sword. "No, no! I won't hurt you miss!" The scarecrow told me. The scarecrow turned to a burning stick, picked it up, and swallowed it. Within moments, the scarecrow's clothes and head caught fire. He jumped into the fountain and a figure emerged from the water. "That, miss, is how you get the scarecrow costume off easily," He told me. He smiled at me and stepped out of the fountain.

I said, "Sir, I'm looking for the King of Halloween."

"Well, do you know his first name? I could help," He told me.

"Oh. My friend never told me his first name. Just that he was the king of Halloween," I told the tall man.

"Well, I could help you," He told me, "But first, I must know your name."

"Brenda the human girl. One of the last humans in existence, sir," I said.

"Well, my name's Russell. Russell Skellington," He told me, "Follow me."

I followed him up to a mansion and he opened the door. He let me sit on a strange couch and he sat across from me. "Nice to meet you. Princess," He told me.

"What? How did you know I'm a princess?" I asked Russell.

"You said you were one of the last humans. I put two and two together Brenda. Plus, your pink friend stopped by earlier in the week and told me," Russell told me.

I looked around the room. It had dark colors and the color orange. "So," I said after ten minutes of silence, "You wrote _Famous People Before The Mushroom War_?"

"Yes and no. I did write it, but the title I gave it was _Famous People_," He told me, getting to his feet and getting a book off a shelf. He sat back down in the seat across from me.

He threw it and I caught it before it hit the floor. "_Famous People_," I said, "This is my book?"

"No, it's one of my copies. It has Alexis and Alex in it," Russell told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"A and A," Russell told me, "Look in the book."

I opened the book and saw the picture of the girl with the red, white, blue, and brown hair, grassy green eyes, and pretty red dress with a dark blue ribbon around her waist, long red gloves covering her arms, with red half inch heels. She was still wearing a red mask to hide her face. I looked at her name. Alexis. I turned the page.

The man just as pretty as Alexis was on the next page. He was wearing a black tux with a green tie. Both his arms were covered by his black tux sleeves, and he was wearing black fancy gloves. He had the same grassy green eyes and brown hair as in my book. Alex.

"Alexis was my best friend for a long time. Then my girlfriend," Russell said, smiling. His smile faded when he said, "I never saw her again after I got back to Earth."

"Earth?" I asked, confused.

"What Ooo was called before the great mushroom war," Russell said bitterly, "It killed all non-immortals. Most people on earth. The humans, a lot of the animals, and it was so close to killing Alex. He froze though. Some blue guy froze him in ice."

Ice King. That idiot. "So, what happened to Alex?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He was frozen in ice somewhere. That's all I can remember," Russell told me. He lifted some of his hair and showed me a big bump on his head. "This bump was almost a thousand years ago," Russell told me, talking his hand away from the bump, "I don't think it's going to go away for a few more months."

He laughed and I said, "So, you're the king?"

"Yup. Russell Waylon Skellington The Pumpkin King," Russell said, smiling.

"Then it's nice to meet you," I said. I heard his stomach growl.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten in a long time. My food supply ran out about a month ago," Russell told me.

"Then come back to the surface with me!" I exclaimed, "We have enough food for everyone!"

Russell looked up and said, "That would be wonderful. I wouldn't want to trouble anyone though."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Really!" I exclaimed, "Everyone would be glad to meet you!"

Russell smiled wide and said, "I would love to go Brenda." We got to our feet and Russell said, "You can keep that copy, I have tons."

I put the book in my backpack and he started to collect things around the room and put them in a silver bag with purple spots. He said, "I got this bag from Alexis. It's like her PAK, the thing that keeps her kind alive, but it has straps, so it doesn't connect with my spine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Alexis is an irken. She needs a PAK to live and breathe. An irken is a green skinned, bald, alien with black antenna. Long and curly for girls, short and strait for boys. The girls also have eyelashes," Russell told me as he collected more things into his backpack.

Finally, he grabbed one of his _Famous People_ books and shoved it in the bag. "Alright. I'm ready to go," Russell told me. We walked out of his mansion and I followed him back to the trees with doors on them.

Russell said, "These doors haven't been used in almost a thousand years. Halloween," He pointed to the pumpkin shaped door, "The best holiday. It let all the spooks and monsters free for a night. That was all they needed before the Mushroom War. When that stupid war came, the mortal monsters re-died. The vampires, werewolves, Barrel, and my younger siblings. My parents, on the other hand, just disappeared. I don't know where they went to."

"What happened to all the other holidays?" I asked.

"No one celebrates their holidays anymore, so they don't come out. Plus, I think most of Santa's elves are dead," Russell said, muttering the last part to himself.

* * *

Two hours later, we were almost at the Candy Kingdom's castle. When Peppermint Maid and Peppermint Butler opened the doors, we walked in PB and PG's lab and I exclaimed, "Bubblegum! I found him!"

Bubblegum, of course, was holding a beaker, which she dropped and broke. "Brenda, you are so lucky that wasn't acid!" Bubblegum shouted at me. She noticed Russell. "Who's he?"

"This is Russell, the pumpkin king," I said, "The one that wrote the book I found in your library."

"Really? Do you have another copy?" She asked Russell. Russell pulled one of the books out of his bag and handed it to Bubblegum. She flipped through it, looking at all the different people. She stopped at the page before Alex, but after Alexis.

"Who's she?" Bubblegum asked.

Russell took the book and said, "This is Shadow. She was Alex's girlfriend for sometime. She disappeared sometime before the Great Mushroom War. She was the daughter of Slender Man. He killed many children, and had no face. Even so, Shadow got her facial features from her mother and was very kind."

"Okay," Bubblegum muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: I hope you liked! Shadow, Alex, Alexis, and Russell all belong to me, just in case you were wondering. **

**Brenda: ...Review!**


	15. Alien Girl

**A/N: Nicky: I still don't own Adventure Time or anything related to Invader Zim. I don't own Invader Zim either. I do own Alex, Shadow, Alexis, Russell, Brenda, and Brady though.**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"Do you have any televisions?" Russell asked two hours later.

"Yes," Bubblegum nodded.

Russell and I followed her out of the room and to a room with a huge TV screen. "Thank you. Can you please leave?" Russell asked.

PB nodded and pulled me out of the room with her. She let go of my arm when we were out of the room. She told me not to go in the room, then left me alone. I opened the door slightly and looked in. Hey, I wasn't in the room. Just spying from the outside.

Russell looked around, and then inserted something into the TV. "Alexis, come in! Please come in Alexis!" Russell said to the screen. The screen went fuzzy, but soon a green skinned person appeared on the screen. Russell smiled wide.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Another boring day in the command room. "My tallest!" A young pilot said.

I looked up and asked, "Yes Kim-Ki?"

"There's a transmission coming in," Kim-Ki told me.

"Man, I hope it isn't Sprik checking in on his process on Planet Mo-key. He's more of an invader than a protector," I said.

In the past thousand years, irkens have changed from being invaders to protectors. We help, protect, and save other species. People actually look up to us now. They don't live in fear of any irkens anymore!

"Answer it," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, my tallest," Kim-Ki said.

She answered the transmission and Russell Skellington appeared. "Russell!" I exclaimed, smiling wide.

"Hi Alexis! Nice to see you again after so long," Russell said.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"A thousand years, at least," Russell said.

I sighed deeply and whispered, "I've been missing you."

Every irken in their rooms had their eyes open wide. "What?" I asked, angrily, "Get out! All of you! And someone please send in Nancy!" All of the irkens left, and Nancy entered.

"Hi Russell!" Nancy exclaimed.

"Hi Nancy," Russell said.

"Aren't you, you know, a big time king now?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you're like a queen," Russell told me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I saw a girl behind Russell. "Who's she?" I asked.

Russell turned and gasped. "*GottogoAlexisshewasn'tsupposedtoseeyou!" Russell said in one breath. The transmission was cut by Russell and Nancy said, "That was weird."

I asked, "Do you think he got a new girlfriend?"

"He loves you too much," Nancy told me, patting my hand.

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

Russell had spotted me, and I was dead. "Brenda!" Russell exclaimed, pulling me into the room and slamming the door shut, "How much did you see?"

"The screen was fuzzy, and the girl appeared on the screen," I said, smiling.

"Okay, before you start asking questions, I'll tell you that was Alexis. She's actually green. She's the queen of her species. No telling anyone, or so help me, I'll open up your stomach and let all the blood drip out of you body, drop by DROP!" Russell told me, "GET IT?" I nodded slowly. "Good. Now, GO!" Russell pointed at the door, and I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N: Nicky: Fun chapter to write. This story's going to be on hold for maybe a month. See you! Now review, OR RUSSELL WILL MURDER YOU!**


	16. Irken Kingdom

**A/N: May the fourth be with you! I don't own Adventure Time or Invader Zim.**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

Russell said, "Alexis, you aren't in space, are you?" He was video chatting with Alexis again. He had gotten over his anger towards me and let me sit in on his conversations with Alexis. He even introduced me to her!

"Well, no. Three hundred years ago, the armada crashed on some planet. Over the years, the armada started to blend with the earth, and it wasn't able to take off again, so we just decided to stay on the planet. We built a kingdom behind our crashed ship. There's a castle, lots of houses, and families! Irkens have learned to mate again and get over their instincts," Alexis said, shrugging, "Most of the Irkens know where we're located, and they visit often."

"What's the planet called?" Russell asked.

"Technician?" Alexis asked, "Thanks. He says Ooo."

"That's this planet!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"What? Then, um, wow!" Alexis exclaimed, her antenna raising high, "I'll send the coordinates!"

After a few minutes, we got them. "Brenda, please take these and find Alexis! I want to see you again," Russell told me.

I took the coordinates and said, "I'll help you Russell." Then I ran out of the candy kingdom castle and then the candy kingdom.

I took my size modifier crown off my wrist and put it on my head. The crown, my clothes, and entire body grew to an enormous size. I looked all across Ooo and saw a pink ship with a strange symbol on it. It was entwined with trees and vines. "That must be it," I muttered. I walked towards it and, when I got close enough, took my crown off and took it off my wrist. I shrank to my normal size and walked past the big outer space ship.

Sure enough, there was a big castle and an entire kingdom behind the ship. "Excuse me," I said to a, um, irken.

"Oh yes?" She (I think) asked.

"Do you know where Alexis is?" I asked her.

"Our tallest Alexis is in the castle, behind the black and green doors," The irken told me.

"Thank you," I muttered.

'Didn't Russell say irkens were pretty much evil?' I thought.

I walked inside the castle and searched for the back and green doors for twenty minutes. Finally, I found them. The doors were painted raven black, with painted on green details that looked like vines. I knocked. "Come in!" I heard someone shout from inside the room. I opened the door and saw a tall woman standing in the middle of the room, with many people around her. She was facing a screen, which had a big green face on it.

"Yes My tallest," The person on the screen said, "I'll try to do a better job protecting my assigned planet."

"Fine, fine. Just, get back to work. And PLEASE, Sprik, try not to blow up Planet Mo-key!" The tall one exclaimed.

"Yes my tallest," The guy on the screen, Sprik, said. He saluted, and the screen went dark.

The tall one groaned and said, "He's just like Zim was, bad at his assignment."

"Excuse me," I said.

The tall person turned. She showed a surprised face, and then said, "You are Brenda, one of the last humans in, um, Ooo. Correct?"

"Yes. I'm Brenda," I told her.

She floated over to me and stuck out a hand. "I'm Tallest Alexis. Call me Alexis, please. I'm Russell's friend," She told me.

"And ex-girlfriend?" I asked.

"Irkens, out," Alexis exclaimed.

The other green aliens exited the room and we were left alone, except for a silver robot with pink lights. Alexis chuckled and said, "Yes. I'm Russell's ex-girlfriend. I had to break up with him because I knew we wouldn't see each other for a long time. And we didn't. I haven't talked to Russell for a thousand years before the first transmission you saw."

"You were glad to see him?" I asked.

"Very. Thank you for getting him from the Hinterlands by the way," Alexis told me.

"Not a problem. I fight monsters anyway. A recovery job wasn't so hard," I told Alexis.

She pulled up a chair and said, "Please, take a seat."

I sat down and she sat across from me. The robot stood next to Alexis. "Brenda," Alexis said, "This Nancy. She's my friend and servant."

"Hello," Nancy said, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," I said, nodding my head slightly.

Alexis said, "Brenda, are you hungry?" I nodded slightly. "Can you get our guest something to eat Nancy?" Alexis asked her robot.

"Yes Mistress!" Nancy said, her lights turning pink.

"What would you like?" Alexis asked me.

"Got any spaghetti?" I asked.

"Nancy?" Alexis asked.

A fresh plate of spaghetti popped out of the robot's head. She handed it to me and I said, "That was amazing. Thanks."

"You're welcome Brenda," Nancy said.

"How do you have spaghetti?" I asked after eating my spaghetti.

"Spaghetti is one of the earth, or should I say Ooo, foods that Irkens," She gestured to herself, "Can safely eat. We're growing to be able to eat other kinds, but not many more than I could eat when Ooo was Earth. Now, we can also eat oily and greasy foods."

"That's cool, I guess," I said.

"For us, it's very good. Most of the food we find is fruits and vegetables. What we can make with the fruits and vegetables, is usually oily and greasy," Alexis said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, Russell sent me to get you," I said.

"Oh, I know," Alexis said, nodding.

"Hmm?" I asked.

Alexis snapped her fingers, and the door slid open. A lot of irkens fell into the room. "Hello my tallest!" One said.

"We're in trouble, aren't we my tallest?" Another asked.

"Big time," Alexis said to the irkens, "But, your punishment will be very fun. We shall be throwing a, um, Brenda, what's a party now called?"

"A ball," I told her.

"A ball! We will be throwing a ball for all of Ooo to meet our wonderful race!" Alexis exclaimed.

The irkens on the floor cheered. "Mina, announce it to the kingdom, okay? And tell them to wear their best clothes. I'll announce the party day and what time it will be held when I get back."

A small irken got to her feet and saluted. Then she ran on top of the other irkens and out the doorway. A few seconds later, I heard very loud cheering. "She told them," Alexis said, chuckling, "Now you irkens, get up and get everything started in the dinning room. The big one, not mine." They all saluted, got up, and ran out the door. "Now, while they're doing that, I have some free time. Will you take me to Russell?" Alexis asked kindly.

I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter! Man, this one took a while. Anyway, May the fourth be with you, and Review!**


	17. Shadow!

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or the irken race. I do own all the irkens mentioned in the story, Russell, Shadow, Brenda, Brady, Ryder, and Rita. ON WITH THE STORY! Oh, and I realized my mistake! So sorry! **

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

Alexis showed me back out of the castle, as I had no idea how to leave the castle. Then, I showed her how to get back to the Candy kingdom. On the way there, we walked past a deep, dark forest.

"That looks familiar," Alexis said. Something went from one tree to another. "Ha! I knew it! Shadow!" Alexis exclaimed, running into the forest.

"Alexis!" I exclaimed running behind her, "Wait up!"

I caught up with Alexis at the entrance of a cave. "This is where my friend Shadow lived," Alexis told me, "Or, where I remember she lived. She might have moved."

All of a sudden, a long black tentacle came out of the cave and grabbed Alexis around the waist. "She's in there," Alexis said calmly. The tentacle took her into the cave and I heard a scream. I took out my sword and ran into the cave. I saw Alexis hugging a very tall woman. Alexis let go of the woman and they started to talk. After a few minutes, Alexis said, "Brenda, this is Shadow. She was my friend a thousand years ago."

"Hi," Shadow said, waving at me and making her mouth show. She was wearing an old, long, black dress and her black hair was down to the floor.

I said, "You were in Russell's book too. The daughter of Slender Man?"

"Yes. That's me," Shadow said.

"Come on Shadow! We're going to see Russell again!" Alexis said.

"And Alex too?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe," Alexis said, shrugging.

Shadow smiled and said, "Then let's go!"

After a while of walking, we got back to the candy kingdom. Alexis was looking around the kingdom, and her eyes were slightly pink. "Nervous?" Shadow asked.

"Very," Alexis said, gulping.

Soon we were inside the castle, waiting for Russell. "Alexis?" Russell asked, appearing with Bubblegum and Gumball by his side. "Alexis!" Russell said, running towards Alexis. Russell practically tackled Alexis. He grabbed her into a hug and whispered into her ear, "I missed you."

"Same here," Alexis whispered.

I made a hurling sound and said, "Gross!"

They let go of each other and Russell was blushing a bright color. Alexis's eyes were just dark pink. Alexis blinked a few times and her eyes went to white. Alexis smiled and rubbed Russell's cheek. Alexis kissed his cheek and Russell went even pinker.

"Ahem," Bubblegum said, clearing her throat and separating the two of them from each other.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Alexis said after she let go of Russell, "I just missed him."

"Bubblegum and Gumball, this is Queen Alexis," I said introducing them, "Alexis this is Princess Bubblegum, and her gender counterpart, Prince Gumball.

"Nice to meet you," Bubblegum and Gumball said in unison.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alexis said.

A few minutes later, we were in the castle's lab. Bubblegum and Gumball were examining Alexis. They took an X-Ray of her skeleton. As they did, they talked to her. "So what are you queen of?" Bubblegum asked.

"Irkens. And, I'm tallest, not queen. The tallest person in my kingdom. Also the oldest. I'm one thousand, one hundred ninety years old," Alexis said, "My robot Nancy had our smartest scientists create an immortality potion. Irkens only live to be five hundred earth years old, so it's been working." Alexis giggled and said, "That tickled."

"Sorry," Bubblegum said. Alexis shrugged it off.

"Next," Gumball said, "Just sit here." He motioned to a chair next to him.

Alexis sat in the chair and Gumball pulled on her left antenna. Alexis screamed. "Gumball!" I exclaimed, "You're hurting her!"

"Let go!" Alexis exclaimed.

Gumball let go of Alexis's antenna and he said, "I'm sorry. I don't know they were attached to your head."

"Yeah, well they are. And this one was shot off," Alexis said, pointing to the antenna Gumball pulled on.

"May I see your teeth?" Bubblegum asked.

Alexis nodded and opened her mouth wide. I saw she had teeth that looked like a zipper. They were as white as Fionna and Finn's hats. "Interesting teeth. They are real?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah. They aren't fake," Alexis said.

"Your teeth look wonderfully strong. May you?" Bubblegum asked, holding an apple out to her.

Alexis took the apple and took a big bite from it. She gave it back to Bubblegum and she (Bubblegum) started to examine the bite marks. Alexis swallowed the part of the apple she bit.

After a little bit, Bubblegum took a sample of Alexis's skin, her blood, and her eyelashes. She did some tests on her skin and saw her skin didn't work well with water. Bubblegum then found Alexis was *Z+. "There isn't a Z+ blood type," Bubblegum said.

"In the irken society there is. Z+ irkens can give blood to anyone and receive blood from anyone," Alexis said, "So, I'm a universal donor. Literally."

"That's cool," I said, smiling.

"Thanks," Alexis said.

* * *

**A/N: *Z+ is pronounced zee positive, not zee plus. **

**Nicky: Review please!**


	18. Ice

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or Zim or Dib. Blah. **

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

"Yes! In that spot!" I exclaimed, "Mink, you may have been a good pilot, and you're a great maid now, but you're a terrible florist."

"Hehe. Sorry my tallest," Mina said.

I rolled my eyes and Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball walked in the door of the ball room. "Hello Queen Alexis," Bubblegum said.

"I'm a tallest, and, please call me Alexis," I said, rolling my eyes, "Now, what would you like?"

"Well, what are these flowers. They don't like any that came from Ooo," Gumball said.

"Alien flowers. They grow in the soil in and around the irken kingdom. They all come from different planets in the solar system," I said, rolling my eyes, "No! Martin! Don't!" Too late. Martin dropped the vase, and it shattered.

I floated to Martin and said, "Martin, that was our best vase. All well." I sighed and the irken swept up the broken glass.

"Now," I said, "What would you like?"

"Well, first it's these flowers. What are they?" Gumball asked.

"Agni flowers. Fire flowers," I said, smiling, "Even though they're blue, they can start fires very well actually."

I took an Agni flower and crumpled it in my hands. When I opened my hands back up, the flower's petals were on fire.

"That's so cool," Bubblegum said.

"Take a few. They grow around the kingdom," I said, smiling. Bubblegum took a few of the flowers from some pots.

"Alexis!" Brenda shouted, slamming the door to the ball room open, "Brady and I, we found something! Er, some people!"

"What?" I asked.

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

Brady and I had just finished saving Wild Berry Princess and Wild Berry Prince from the Ice Queen and Ice King. They had walked back to their kingdom and Brady and I decided to walk, not fly, back to the tree house. As we walked, the ice cracked under Brady and me, and we went tumbling down a hole. We fell about thirty feet, maybe more.

We landed on the ground, with me on top of Brady. "Ow," Brady moaned.

"Ouch," I moaned.

"Brenda," Brady said.

"What?" I asked.

"Get off me please," Brady said.

"I'm sorry," I said. I slowly got up to my feet and off my male counterpart.

"Thank you," Brady said, getting up.

He screamed. "What?" I asked.

"Behind you," He said, his eyes wide.

I turned and screamed. There were three tall...some things encased in the ice! "What the glob?!" Brady and I exclaimed in unison.

I slowly walked to the ice and wiped away some of the frost. I saw a face. "It's a guy!" I exclaimed.

Brady wiped away some more frost. "Two guys!" Brady exclaimed.

I wiped away some more frost. "Two guys and a robot!" I said. I looked closer at the green skinned boy. "This one looks like one of Alexis's kind!" I exclaimed.

"He..does," Brady said.

"We should try to break them free with our high pitch, right?" I suggested, "To get them free?"

"Yeah. Hopefully they aren't dead," Brady said.

We sang at our highest pitch for five minutes, and finally the ice broke apart. The two boys and the robot fell to the ground. I put the robot into my backpack and said, "Check for a pulse."

I checked the guy with the scythe for hair, and saw he had a very faint pulse. "He's alive!" I exclaimed, "Unconscious, but alive!"

"So is he," Brady said, "Very, very faint though."

I realized something, "They could die at any moment!"

"You're right! We have to get them to a kingdom! One that has medical aid!" Brady exclaimed.

"Now!" We exclaimed in unison.

We each picked up a guy and flew out of the hole. We flew to the Irken Kingdom, since Brady and I knew Bubblegum and Gumball had gone there.

Brady had stayed outside the ball room as I ran in.

Alexis!" I shouted, slamming the door to the ball room open, "Brady and I, we found something! Er, some people!"

"What?" Alexis asked.

We both ran out to the hallway (with PB and PG trailing behind us) and say Brady trying to keep the two people balanced. "A little help?" Brady asked.

Alexis gasped and pulled a whistle out of her pocket. She turned a dial and blew the whistle. It made no sound. A few seconds later, two irkens appeared with two floating gurneys.

The two boys were put on the gurneys and taken away. "Come on," Alexis said.

Brady, Bubblegum, Gumball, and I followed Alexis up two floors and down a long, long hallway. "How are they doing?" Alexis asked.

"My tallest, they're doing just fine," An irken in a white uniform said. It looked like all the other uniforms I've seen the irkens wear, except it was completely white. The gloves, boots, and pants. The shirt (**A/N: The one Zim wore in the show**) was white except for black stripes. The irken wore a white hat with a red cross on it.

"Good," Alexis sighed.

She motioned for us to follow her. Gumball, Bubblegum, Brady, and I all followed Alexis into the hallway. "You two," She said to Gumball and Bubblegum, "You must leave my kingdom. Now. Or I will get the guards to get you out by force."

Gumball and Bubblegum gulped and quickly left the castle. Alexis turned to Brady and me. We gulped. Alexis sighed. She said, "I'm sorry I had to do that." Alexis sighed again and took something out of her (what did Russell call it?) PAK.

It was a book with the number 6 on it. She flipped through the pages, pointed to one and said, "It says here that some people can freeze in ice and stay alive. They can live a full life, even after being unfrozen. Their life span is the same. Even if they were frozen for a thousand years." She closed the book and put it away. Alexis said, "The two people in there was my friend, Zim and my other friend, Dib. They've been frozen for probably a thousand years. Did you guys also find a little robot?"

"Yeah. It's in Brenda's backpack," Brady said, pointing at my backpack.

"Give him to me," Alexis said.

"But-,"

"NOW!" Alexis shouted, her eyes going dark, dark red.

Brady took the robot out of my backpack and handed it to Alexis. Alexis proceeded to hug the non-moving robot. She stopped hugging the robot and said, "This is my friend Gir. He belonged to Zim."

Alexis opened Gir's stomach up. "His bolts and nuggets are encased in ice, and his wires and circuits are fried," Alexis said, "But his memory is still intact. I can rebuild his body and make him the way he was."

"That's...cool," Brady said.

"Yes. Now, Brenda, I'm going to need your help," Alexis said as she floated towards a room holding Gir. I followed her inside.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I entered my private engineering room, which few irkens had access to. I set Gir down on one of the tables and took out his memory chip. I took out my whistle. Whatever setting it was on, only those irkens assigned to the job and I could hear the whistle. When they heard the whistle, they were to report to me A.S.A.P. I turned the dial to the engineers and blew into the whistle twice. That means I wanted two engineering irkens to come to me.

They ran into the room and saluted. "Yes my tallest?" One of the irkens asked. Every irken wore a uniform similar to the invader uniforms, but designed for their job. These irkens outfits were oil black. Mostly from all the oil they had on their bodies.

"Help me with this S.I.R. Unit. He needs to be fixed," I said.

"Yes my tallest," The two irkens said.

Twenty minutes later, Gir was almost fixed up and in a new body that looked the same as his old one. "Wrench," I said, holding out my hand. Brenda handed me the wrench and I tightened a few bolts on Gir's body.

"And now the last few pieces of Gir," I said, "Gumball."

Brenda handed me the gumball and I put it in Gir's head. "Monies," I said. One of the irkens gave me the two pennies and I put them in Gir's head. "Paperclip," I said. The other irken handed me the paperclip, and it went into Gir's head too. Finally, I put some pocket lint in Gir's head. All those things were put in Gir's head the first time he was assembled, according to what Zim told me a thousand and three years ago.

I closed Gir's head and opened up Gir's stomach again. I flipped the on/off switch on his stomach, and quickly closed his stomach. His eyes and shoulder lights turned from grey to bright blue. "HIIII LADY!" Gir screeched.

"Gir!" I exclaimed happily.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gir asked, "Where's mastah?"

"I was fixing you with a little help from Brenda and some irkens. And Zim is knocked out in the hospital ward," I said.

Gir looked like he was going to cry. "No! No! Gir! Don't cry! Please! I-I'll give you some candy!" I exclaimed.

Gir looked at me and smiled wide. "OKAY!" Gir screamed.

"You two can go now," I said to the two irkens.

"We're already gone," One said as they both left the room.

I heard one irken say to the other, "That robot gave me a headache already. I don't know how our tallest could stand it at all."

I giggled and picked Gir up. "Come on Brenda," I said to my human friend.

We walked out of my private engineering room and back into the hallway. "Follow me," I said.

In the hall we passed Brady, Brenda's male counterpart. "Come on," I said. I led the two into an elevator. The elevator took us up a floor and to the cafeteria's level. We walked in the cafeteria. "Gir, help yourself to anything on the menu," I said.

We had gotten a lot of foods from other kingdoms in the last few weeks, so we had almost every food that Ooo has. Gir squealed and picked up the menu. "TACOS! Can I have da tacos, and waffles and a poop cola?!" Gir exclaimed.

"Sure. Anything for you guys?" I asked. I took the menu from Gir and handed it to the humans.

"How about just a sandwich and some coffee?" Brenda suggested.

"Yeah. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. The coffee?" Brady asked.

"Hazelnut. Cream and sugar," Brenda said.

"Yeah. Two of each," Brady said.

"Your brains are so connected it's scary," I said, scooting away from slightly.

"Great minds think alike I guess," They said in unison.

"Creepy," I muttered.

Soon a waitress came and took our orders. "And get a few large chocolate bars too," I whispered to the waitress.

"Yes my tallest," She whispered back.

A few minutes later Gir was taco, waffle, and chocolate crazy. Brady and Brenda finished their food and I said, "Now we go back to the infirmary."

We went down the few floors and entered the infirmary. Brady, Brenda, and I sat in the chairs next to Zim and Dib. Gir sat on Zim's chest, waiting for him to wake up. A few minutes later, Dib shot up with a start. "YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH IT!" He shouted.

"Dib, calm down," I said, pushing him back to a laying position.

"What? Alexis? I thought you went back to Irk," Dib said. He gasped and said, "Am I ON Irk?!"

"No. You're still on earth. Just a thousand years in the future," I said, muttering the last part.

"What?" Dib asked.

"You got frozen in ice and now it's a thousand years in the future," I said.

Dib rolled his eyes back, fell backwards onto his pillow, and fell unconscious. The medical irkens checked his pulse. "He'll be fine in about two hours," The female irken told me.

I nodded and said to the two humans, "You two can go."

"Alright. See you later Alexis," Brenda said as she walked out of the room.

"Bye," Brady said, following his female counterpart.

I saw Gir had fallen asleep on Zim's chest. I started to doze off, and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: And they were frozen! They weren't really dead! Yay! Oh, and I'm changing this to an Adventure Time/Invader Zim story since Zim, Dib, Gir, **


	19. Found In Ice

**A/N: I don't own Adventure Time or Invader Zim. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"No. No!" The black haired boy, Dib said. He was still sleeping in the irken kingdom's infirmary along with the other green boy.

"When will they wake up?" Alexis asked the irken nurse.

"Three...two...one...now," The nurse said.

Both boys shot up on their beds. "Ow! My head," Dib said, rubbing his head.

"Forget your enormous head! Be worrying about the ALMIGHTY ZIM's superior head!" The green boy, Zim, exclaimed, rubbing his head.

"Enormous!? Oh, come on! It is a normal size!" Dib exclaimed.

"It's gargantuan! Just look at your pathetic human...ALEXIS?!" Zim exclaimed, seeing Alexis in the room.

"Hi Zim. Hi Dib," Alexis said calmly, like this happened to her before, "Nice to see you awake again Dib."

"Are we on Irk?" Zim asked.

"No. Earth. Just a thousand years in the future," Alexis said, "You both, along with Gir, got frozen in ice. My friend Brenda and her counterpart, Brady found you in the ice."

"Thank you so much," Dib said, extending his hand. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"You're welcome Dib," I said. We let go of earth other and I said, "Are you a human?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure," Dib said, raising an eyebrow at me, "You know he's an alien, right?"

"Yeah. The entire kingdom is," I said.

"What?" Dib asked.

"I'll tell you the story," Alexis said. She sat in a chair and started to tell her story of how the irkens got to earth.

"And, that's it," Alexis said as she finished her story.

"Wow," Dib said.

"Wow," Zim said.

I nodded and said, "And now Dib is one of the last humans alive."

Dib nodded and fainted. Again.

* * *

Two weeks later, Alexis got kidnapped by the ice king. After Finn and I saved her, she said, "I want to explore first."

"No! We have to get you back to your kingdom!" Finn said.

"Yeah? Well, I have a natural curiosity," Alexis said. She descended down the frozen ice stairs. "Alex!" She exclaimed.

Finn and I looked at each other and then ran down the ice stairs. "Help me with this!" Alexis exclaimed.

She was punching a large ice block. It had two black sticks sticking out of the top. "Why?" Finn asked.

"Oh, never mind! Just let me break this," Alexis told me.

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I punched and punched on the ice, trying to set my brother free. The ice got small cracks in it as I punched it. I had noticed the block with the antenna sticking out of it when I first came down here. I punched, and punched on the ice block. "Come on," I grumbled, "Come on!"

I growled in frustration and grabbed Brenda's sword. I slashed through the thicker parts of the ice, the parts that weren't touching my brother. Finally, the ice that was holding my brother shattered. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Whoa man. Who's this?" Finn asked.

"He's my little brother," I said, getting him to his feet. I slung his arm around my shoulder and put my arm around his waist. I grabbed his hand and started to walk him up the stairs. "Come on," I said to Finn and Brenda.

They followed me up the stairs and out of the ice castle and the ice kingdom. Finn went home, while Brenda followed me back to the Irken Kingdom. I blew my Irken whistle and the irken doctors and nurses came running. They took Alex away and into the infirmary.

When I got to the infirmary with Brenda, the irken nurses and doctors were making sure he was, you know, alive. Thankfully, he was. Then, they checked his PAK. Inside they found Ness, his S.I.R. Unit. I grabbed Ness from them, and went up to my lab, as Bubblegum and Gumball suggested I call it.

I slowly made Ness a new body and put his memory chip in the new body. It was about the same size as Nancy's robot body.

His eyes went from dull grey to bright green. "Mm. Alexis?" Ness asked.

"Ness! You activated!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Alexis," Ness said, smiling.

"It's very nice to see you again," Ness told me.

"Likewise," I said, smiling.

"Where is Master?" Ness asked.

"Unconscious," I said, "Long story short, Alex and you were frozen for a thousand years, there was a gigantic explosion, and now there's magic, vampires, candy people, and lots of other weird things walking about. And the Earth is now called Ooo."

Ness was shocked. "Oh. Okay," Ness said, "Can you show me my Master?"

I nodded and Ness followed me down to the infirmary, where Brenda was waiting for me. "Another robot? How many of these can you-," Brenda said, but was cut off.

She was cut off by screaming. Alex's screaming. "Alex!" I exclaimed as I turned.

My little brother was awake.

* * *

**A/N: If you're getting confused, please just read my story, 'Invader Alexis'. Review!**


	20. Rampage

**A/N: And I now know how to end this story. I'll give you a hint. The **t** **n* is back and he ***** over ****! I don't own Adventure Time or Invader Zim. On with the story. **

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

The green skinned boy with the short antennas and even shorter left one slowly woke up. He looked around, and shot up with a start. He started screaming. "Master! Please stop screaming!" The other robot said.

The green boy stopped screaming and said, "Alexis! It's so good to see you again! Ow. My head! What happened to me?"

"Eh, well," Alexis said, smiling. Then she started to tell her tale. Again.

After Alexis had told her story to her brother, Alex, he fainted again. "Oh boy," Alexis said, shaking her head. She talked to the nurses for a few minutes.

"He'll be alright, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. This is Alex and this is Ness," She pointed to her brother and then the robot.

She turned to me and said, "So, can I see the famous...Candy Kingdom? I only got to see the castle after all."

I smiled.

* * *

We decided to walk to the candy kingdom. When we got there, I gave Alexis a quick tour of the candy kingdom. "And that's it," I said.

"Really cool kingdom," Alexis told me.

"Yep!" I said.

"Brenda!" Brady exclaimed, running over to me, "There's a big problem!"

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Look!" Brady said.

Rampaging down the street was Alexis's brother with metal spider legs coming out of his back. "Where am I?!" He shouted.

"Brothers. They always try to embarrass you," Alexis said, slapping her forehead, "Brady, that's my little brother, Alex. He means you no harm. He's just confused."

"Okay, just get to him before Fionna, Finn, Jake, and Cake get to him," Brady said.

"Okay!" I exclaimed.

I got out my sword and ran towards Fionna, Cake, Finn, and Jake. "Stop!" I exclaimed.

"Brenda, that thing is wrecking the town!" Fionna and Finn said in unison.

I said, "That thing is Alexis's brother! He just woke up again, and he's, he's-,"

Alexis walked over to us and said, "He's scared and he's confused. Don't hurt him. Let me try to calm him down."

Six metal spider legs extended from her back. "Alex," She exclaimed, "Calm down! Now!"

He looked at his sister and swung one of his metal legs at Alexis. It hit her, and she went crashing into the castle. "Oww," Alexis moaned. "Okay," She said, "Take him down!"

"Jake!" I exclaimed.

"Cake!" Brady exclaimed. Cake and Jake jumped on our backs and stretched out their body to make it look like Brady and I had six long arms coming out of our backs.

Jake, Cake, Finn, Fionna, Brady, and I fought and hit and beat up Alex. Finally, Alex collapsed on the ground. Jake and Cake got off of Brady and me, and then they helped Alexis out of the hole in the side of the castle.

"Thank you Brenda, Brady, Cake, Jake, Finn, and Fionna," Alexis said. She took out her special whistle, and blew into it.

Fionna and Finn said, "We don't think-,"

"That it'll work so far from my kingdom? It will. Trust me," Alexis said.

Two minutes later, irken nurses came with Ness. They spoke in another language. Then, Alexis said, "Why is Alex up and about anyway? You two said he'd stay asleep for a while!"

"You didn't ask HOW long!" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"Whatever! Just bring him back to the kingdom!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Yes, my tallest," The irken nurses said in unison. They picked up Alex's unconscious form and carried him away from us and out of the kingdom.

"Yikes. Sorry about that all candy people! That was just my incredibly crazy brother!" Alexis exclaimed to the candy people, "Er, Brenda, I have to go back to my kingdom. That okay?" I nodded. "Okay. Good. Come along Ness," Alexis said, turning and walking away from me and the others.

"Goodbye!" Ness exclaimed as he followed Alexis out of the kingdom.

"Wow," Finn said.

"Her brother's kind of insane," Fionna said.

"You don't know that," Brady said.

"He could be cool," I said.

"They're just saying," Cake said.

"He COULD be nuts," Jake said, emphasizing 'could'.

"Whatever," Brady and I said.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Yes. Yes," A mysterious man said, "He's perfect!" The mystery man let out an evil laugh. "He's the one that I need to fool," The man said, "But how?"

"Well you could-," A short man with white and red stripes said.

"SILENCE!" The mystery man shouted at the small man.

"Sorry man. Just trying to put my input on this," The small man said.

"Okay, then go ahead!" The mystery man said sarcastically, clearly annoyed.

"You could kidnap his sister, and then replace her like you did with Billy," The small man said.

"That's a great idea! And when I've earned his trust, I can take him over!" The man said, "And with his power, I can take over all of Ooo!" He laughed evilly once more.

* * *

**A/N: Who's the mystery man and the little man!? Will Brenda and Brady save Ooo!? Will Alexis live? Why do I ask so many questions?! Find out next time on 'Human Time!'!**


	21. So Close!

**A/N: I don't own IZ or AT. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

Two months after meeting Alex. "So-o-o," Fionna and Finn said, "Is your brother mental or something?"

"Uhh, I don't think so," Alexis told them.

"Well he acts like it," Jake and Cake said.

"He's not crazy!" Alexis exclaimed, "Why does everyone think my friends are crazy?"

"Hey Alexis!" Dib said walking in the room, "I'm finished doing research on the candy people! Turns out, they're just sweet. Literally."

"GIR! Get back here with the almighty ZIM's lunch! Zim needs lunch!" Zim shouted running in the room behind Gir.

Gir was running around the room with a waffle on his head.

Alexis slapped her forehead. "I take that back," She said, "Gir, give your master back his lunch. Dib, that's very good. Let me see."

Dib handed over the paper. "You forgot to carry the two," She said.

Dib looked at the page and said, "What?! Aw, man! Two months of research down the drain!"

"Yeah. Go try it again," Alexis said, handing Dib the paper again. Dib walked out of the room.

"Oui," Nancy muttered.

"FINN!" Flame Princess shouted, "You were supposed to take me to the gooey meadows!"

"FIONNA!" Flame Prince yelled, "You were supposed to take me to red rock pass!"

"Uh oh," Fionna and Finn said, "We have to go. Bye."

They quickly left. "We have to go to. We're meeting Mocro/Lady today," Cake and Jake said in unison. They left too.

"Gir!" Zim said, chasing his robot out of the room. "We gave to go too," I said.

"Later Alexis," Brady said. We went out of the room, but didn't leave the castle. The only people left in the room was Alexis and Russell. Russell, Brady, Finn, Fionna, Cake, Jake, Flame Prince, Flame Princess, Gir, Zim, Dib, all the irkens, and I planned this. We were going to get them to kiss.

Russell unsurely walked towards Alexis. She sighed in her chair and looked up at him. "I'm not mean, am I?" Alexis asked Russell.

"What? No," Russell said, shaking his head, "You're the nicest girl I've ever met. No lies."

Alexis smiled and said, "Thanks."

"What gave you that idea?" Russell asked, putting his hands on her head.

"It's just Brenda and Brady have been leaving so quickly, and Dib hasn't spent a lot of time in the castle, and Gir and Zim are always in their room doing stuff, and I haven't seen Shadow in months," Alexis said.

"Well, Brenda and Brady need to fight evil. Dib likes to examine and do research on all the hybrids and monsters. Gir and Zim like to invent new stuff. Shadow just likes to scare people," Russell said, chuckling at his last statement.

Alexis smiled. She got to her feet, stretched, and sat back down. Russell was under Alexis. "R-Russell? Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Alexis said, trying to get up.

"No, no," Russell said, smiling, "It's fine. It's comfy."

Alexis smiled. I saw her eyes were pink, meaning she was embarrassed. She giggled and said, "Okay." Alexis put her arms around Russell's neck and put her head in the crick of Russell's head. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Russell looked at the door and smiled. Brady and I gave thumb ups.

Russell faced Alexis just as she opened her eyes again. They made eye contact, and started to get closer. Just when they were about to kiss, BOOM! There was a huge explosion.

Alexis looked away and she said, "What was that?" She looked at herself and said, "What are we doing? I have a kingdom I need to rule, and I have no time for romance."

She got off Russell and quickly ran out of the room. "And that's how the dream always ends," Russell sighed, "I guess she's just fallen out of love with me. Too many duties."

"Hehehe," Gir said.

"What?" I asked the robot.

"He said duty," Gir told me. Brady and I groaned. All of Alexis's friend may not be crazy, but Gir could be.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I found out the explosion was made by some cat/human hybrids messing around in a lab. The irken scientists in charge of the lab were, strangely, missing.

"Who are you?" The male boy cat asked me.

"The leader, or queen, of this kingdom. What **are **you doing here kids?" I asked.

"We're breaking stuff," The girl cat told me. She picked up a vile of blue liquid and threw it towards the ground.

"No!" I exclaimed, lunging for the vile. I caught it mere seconds before it smashed into the ground. I got to my feet and exclaimed, "ARE YOU NUTS!? If this breaks, every single species on this planet will die!"

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The boy cat asked.

"Irken Guards!" I shouted. My two best guards charged into the room and grabbed both arms of the cat kids.

"What do we do with them?" One of the guards asked.

"Kick them out of the kingdom. Then put up a sign with their picture on it that says they can't enter the kingdom ever again," I said.

"And if they do?" The other guard asked.

"Throw them in the prison," I said.

"You, you brat! We hate you! Let us go!" The boy cat and girl cat yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry. If this vile breaks, it's the end of the every race on the planet," I said, looking at them, "Now get them out of my sight."

They were pulled out of the room. They struggled and tried to break free of the irken guards grasps, but they were too weak.

I put the vile in my front right pocket and went back to the control room. Russell was gone. Yeah, after more than a thousand years, my love for him had greatly declined. But it was sort of there.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"The vile will kill every race on the planet, huh?" The mystery man asked.

"Isn't that what she just said?" The red and white stripped man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! I was thinking out loud!" The man said.

"Why? People might think you're crazy," The shorter of the two men said.

"I just do it! Now shut up and let me scheme!" The mystery man said.

"Okay, okay," The small man said, backing up quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. I bet none of you can draw my OC's. In fact...I have a challenge! If any of you readers can draw any of my OC's and post it on Deviantart, can you? I want to see what you, the readers, can come up with. Good luck! :)**

**-Nicky **


	22. The Lich Is Back

**A/N: I don't own AT or IZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"Today," Ryder said, "Is the day we get our revenge on your favorite queen."

"What? Dude, that is stupid," Fionna said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why would you want revenge on Alexis? She cool. She doesn't make us say queen before her name," Brady said.

"Like Marceline," Finn said.

"Yeah," Fionna agreed.

"Because!" Rita exclaimed angrily, "She banned us from her kingdom! Us! The feline princess and prince!"

"You were breaking her stuff!" Shadow exclaimed angrily.

"We were curious of what it would do," Ryder said, shrugging.

Brady and I looked at each other and sighed. Ryder and Rita could be idiots when they don't think right.

Then there was a loud scream. "Alexis!" Brady and I exclaimed.

Fionna, Finn, Cake, Jake, Rita, Ryder, Brady, and I ran outside and saw Alexis and Alex knocked out on the ground.

"Guys!" I exclaimed as I helped Alexis sit up.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked as he helped Alex sit up.

Alex came to first. "Ow. My head," Alex said, "Oh, hey everybody."

"Alex, what happened?" Brady asked as he helped Alex get to his feet.

"I-I don't know. Alexis and I were coming here to talk to you all about something, and then BOOM!" Alex said, slapping his hands together when he said 'boom', "Nothing."

Alexis snapped her eyes open and she growled. "Get off me!" She exclaimed. She got up and started grumbling angrily. "Rotten little...," She said.

"Alexis, isn't that a little rude?" Alex asked.

"They did help you," Ryder said.

"They did," Rita said, nodding.

"And you didn't?" Alex asked.

"They're mad at Alexis at the moment," Finn and Fionna said in unison.

"Ah," Alex said.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**** (Before She Fainted)**

Alex and I were talking in my kingdom on a bench outside when dark clouds started to come over the kingdom. This has happened many times before. It's a drill. "All irkens!" I exclaimed, getting to my feet, "It's about to rain! Get into your houses quickly!" The irkens standing and sitting around Alex and me scattered into their houses and out of the rain.

I wasn't scared. My tallest uniform was equipped with a metal like material that would keep the rain off me. Alex, on the other hand didn't how a hint of fear. He had normal clothes on, and he didn't have an umbrella. He just didn't fear the rain.

There was a loud thunder crash, but no rain. Then there was lightning. When the flash died down, there was an undead thing floating above us. It smiled evilly.

"W-who are you?" Alex asked.

"Me? I'm the Lich King!" The undead man said. He laughed evilly. "And you, my dear, are going to feel great pain," He told me. Flames appeared in The Lich's hands and he laughed manically.

"Uh oh," I said, "I think I'm going to run for my life now."

I ran from The Lich with Alex just a few inches behind me. Alex and I ran from the Lich all the way to the tree house. He grabbed me, and made me extend my mouth wide. I screamed. He quickly got out a jar and then my point of view was from the jar. My soul was in the jar. The Lich went inside my body and my body's eyes opened. They were black, except for my pupils, which were green.

The Lich (now possessing my body) said to my brother, "Don't tell anyone about this, or you'll die too," knocked my brother out, and fell to the floor beside my brother. The Lich quickly put the jar my soul was in into one of his (or rather mine, as it was still my body) pockets.

Fionna, Finn, Cake, Jake, Rita, Ryder, Brady, and Brenda ran outside and saw my body and Alex knocked out on the ground. I growled and started to pace around the jar.

I needed to get out.

* * *

A few hours later, the Lich placed me on a table in my room. "Let me out you Benglerp!" I shouted.

"Is that a bad thing?" The Lich asked me in his voice.

"Man, it's weird having YOUR voice come out of MY body," I said.

"Don't worry. You won't see it like this for long," The Lich said, laughing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Peppermint Butler!" The Lich exclaimed.

Peppermint Butler walked in the room and said, "Yes Master?"

"NOOO! You got P. Butler too!" I exclaimed.

"He joined voluntarily," The Lich told me, smirking.

"What? Peppermint, how could you!? And do I really look like that when I smirk?" I asked.

"I've always been evil you ninny!" Peppermint Butler exclaimed.

"Whoa," I said, "What about the other question?"

"Yes, you look like this when you smirk," The Lich told me.

"Man," I muttered.

The Lich picked up the jar and threw it at P. Butler. "Get rid of her soul," The Lich told P. Butler, "I don't want her taking control of her body again."

"Yes, my lord," Peppermint Butler said, bowing.

Peppermint Butler walked out of the room with me in a jar. I was screaming so many irken curses. I was going to die, and nobody would know.

* * *

**A/N: Uh, there are about five, maybe seven chapters left in this story. Bye!**


	23. Free!

**A/N: I don't own AT or IZ! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I was banging against my glass prison with all my might. It wasn't working. "Come on! COME ON!" I exclaimed pounding my first on the glass jar.

"You're wasting your time," Peppermint Butler told me, "You're not strong enough."

"Once I'm out of this jar, I'm going to destroy you Peppermint Butler!" I exclaimed, kicking the jar.

Peppermint Butler put the jar I was in on the ground. He grabbed a shovel and started to dig in the ground. "You'll never see the light of day again," Peppermint Butler told me.

When he was done digging the two foot hole, he threw the jar my soul was in into the hole. Then he covered the jar with soil. "NOOO!" I shouted, kicking, hitting, and scratching the jar, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I knew it was useless to try to escape. Like Peppermint Butler said, I'm not strong enough anymore.

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

It's been about a week. Alexis has been acting really weird. She snaps at her irkens, and she's punched and slapped Nancy twice. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I think her little brother does.

Every time Alexis tries to go near Alex, he gets out of the room as quick as he can. He's in fear of her.

"Alex!" Brady and I exclaimed.

He screamed like a girl and exclaimed, "I didn't tell anyone! I swear!

"What are you talking about?" Brady asked.

"Yeah," Fionna said.

"What?" Finn and I asked.

"N-nothing," Alex said, nervously. He was shaking.

"Alex," Finn said.

"What are you hiding?" Fionna asked, smirking.

"Nothing!" Alex said, looking at his hands.

"Alex," Brady said.

"Tell us what's up," I ordered, crossing my arms.

"What if I don't?" Alex asked, raising a hairless eyebrow.

* * *

"AHHH!" Alex screamed as he was dangled from the top of Alexis's Castle, "OKAY! OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU!"

"Good," Fionna and Finn said. They brought Alex back on solid ground and then let go of him.

"M-my sister's getting an attitude all irken girls get like that eventually, okay? She's become cold and heartless! She's becoming a zlaglof!" Alex exclaimed, "That's irken for an English curse word."

"Oh," Finn said.

"Alright," Fionna said.

"Okay," Brady and I said in unison.

Brady, Fionna, Finn, and I soon left the irken kingdom. Alex was waving goodbye to us, and then Alexis grabbed his antenna and pulled him inside. Alex was struggling slightly, but I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"OW!" I exclaimed as I was dragged into the control room by The Lich, who was in Alexis's body.

The Lich shoved me to the ground and exclaimed, "What did you tell them?!"

"Nothing! Just that 'Alexis' was getting an attitude and that every irken girl gets like that eventually," I said fearfully.

He (or technically she, since he was in a girl's body) slapped me across the face. I tasted blood. I spit out a tooth and the Lich said, "You better not tell anyone, or I'll kill you and whoever you tell on the spot!"

"Okay!" I exclaimed tearing up.

"You big baby," The Lich said.

"Master!" Ness exclaimed, "Master, what happened?"

"Mistress? Why are you hitting Alex?" Nancy asked. She looked at Alexis's body closer. She gasped and said, "You aren't my Mistress! Who are you? What have you done with my Mistress?!"

The Lich ran over to both of the robots and ripped their power systems out of their metallic bodies. Their lights de-activated and they both fell to the ground. "NO!" I shouted.

I got up and ran over to them. They were both broken. "Y-you monster!" I shouted, "You killed them!"

"I did!" The Lich said, smirking.

"Is that what Alexis really looks like when she smirks?" I said.

"Yes! It is!" The Lich told me angrily.

He stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. I had to find out where they took Alexis. The **REAL** Alexis. I just hoped she wasn't dead.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

Two more weeks went by. Since I was just a soul and had no belly, I didn't need to eat or drink anything. I sighed and sniffed. I smelled dirt. Dirt. I thought this jar was air tight and cursed, nothing could get in or out no matter what.

I got to my feet and started to search for something, the lid being loose, a crack, anything! Then I felt the crack. It wasn't big, but I might be able to fit through it. I started to squeeze my head through the crack. I got it and my torso out, but when I got to my hips, they were stuck. I started to pound on the outside glass.

The crack finally got bigger, and I was able to squeeze the rest of my body out of the glass jar. I got out of the dirt, and I was free.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	24. Almost Worked To Death

**A/N: I don't own AT Or IZ!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"Alexis!" Brady and I called, running inside her castle, "Alexis!"

"WHAT?!" Alexis snarled.

"I-I, um," I said, trying to get my words out, "I c-can't find A-Alex anywhere."

"SO?!" Alexis exclaimed angrily.

"Shouldn't we worry?" I asked.

Alexis growled and said, "Fine. Send a search party to look for him."

"O-okay," I said. I ran out of the castle and out of the kingdom. I ran back to the tree house and exclaimed, "Alex! You were right! That isn't Alexis!"

"Ha!" Alex exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Finn and Fionna got to their feet, picked up their demon blood swords, and said in unison, "I say we kill her!"

"No!" Alex said. Finn and Fionna looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Dib asked walking in the tree fort.

"Alexis has been taken over by...er...what has she been taken over by?" Alex questioned.

Brady, Finn, Fionna, and I looked at each other, and we all knew what everyone else was thinking, The Lich.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V.**

I flew over to Shadow's cave, where I knew she usually stayed. I ran to the front of the cave and shouted, "Shadow!"

Her tentacles came out of the cave and tried to grab me, but they just passed through my form. They tried again and again, but the tentacles just kept going through my blue soul. I rolled my eyes and walked into the cave. "Shadow, stop it," I said.

Her tentacles went back into her back and she tried to tackle me. She jumped at me, but passed through me. "You traitor!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked as she passed through me, "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She yelled.

"No," I said, "I don't."

She looked up from her fury rage and said, "You...don't?"

"No! Not a clue Shadow!" I exclaimed, getting ticked off.

"Oh," She said, calming down completely, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Shadow," I said, smiling, "Now just tell me why you're ticked."

"I saw you, or your body," Shadow said, "Beating up Alex."

"Beating up Alex? I would NEVER do that! Never!" I exclaimed.

"Then tell me what happened," Shadow told me.

I nodded and started to talk, "Alex and I were sitting outside my castle when there was a crash of thunder. All the other irkens scattered into their homes. When the lightning flashed, there was this undead creature in front of us. He told me I was going to feel great pain, which I did, and Alex and I ran for our lives. We got just outside the tree fort when The Lich, the creature, caught up to us. He took my soul out of my body and put it in a jar. He went inside my body, and knocked my brother out. Are you following me?"

She stood there with a blank expression. "Yeah," She said.

"Good. Anyway, The Lich cursed the jar so nothing could get in or out. He gave the jar with me in it to Peppermint Butler, who's actually quite evil, and told him to get rid of my soul. He didn't want me taking control of my body again. When Peppermint Butler threw me in the hole he dug, he made the jar crack, breaking the spell, and I was able to escape. Now I'm here telling you the story of what happened! Okay?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Shadow told me.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

"Yes," Shadow said.

"Want to help me look for Alex?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Shadow exclaimed.

We ran out of the cave and to the irken kingdom.

When we got there, we saw all the irkens were being worked half to death. "Alexis! Can we rest now?" One irken asked.

The Lich (still in my body) said, "No! Get back to work maggot!"

The irkens groaned and they kept working their antenna off. Oh no.

The Lich cracked a whip and they worked much faster. "I don't like this," Shadow whispered to me.

"You don't like it?! Those are my irkens! They're being worked to death! They're going to die if they don't take a break!" I exclaimed quietly.

"YOU!" The Lich yelled angrily, giving away his voice.

"Me?" All the irkens asked, all looking up.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" The Lich yelled, cracking his whip, "You." He pointed at one irken.

"Me?" She asked timidly.

"Yes you!" The Lich yelled.

The irken smeet, known as Lilia, put down her hammer and walked over to The Lich. "Y-yes?" She asked fearfully.

"You aren't working hard enough," The Lich told Lilia.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm just a smeet!" Lilia said.

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a life form!" The Lich told her, frowning.

Lilia started to cry, and all the irkens backed away slowly. I, the real me, had never yelled at them like that. Heck, I never yelled at them at all. The longest I ever got mad at an irken was half an hour, and I didn't even yell at him. I just got up, went to my room, and thought about my life and my place in the universe.

I got to my feet and shouted, "HEY LICH!"

"You! You got out?! Peppermint Butler, you are SO dead!" The Lich exclaimed.

In front of Lilia and said, "Back off my Irkens!"

"I'm Alexis!" The Lich said, instantly becoming sweeter as he imitated my voice, "Don't try to fool my little irkens!"

"Me fool them?" I asked, "You're dead wrong if you think you're Alexis." I turned and said to the irkens, "How has this Alexis been treating you irkens?"

They all remained silent, scared to speak up.

"Ha!" The Lich said laughing, "See! I'm the real-,"

"Harsh," One irken spoke up, cutting The Lich off.

"Silence!" The Lich shouted.

"Cruel," Another said.

"Shut up!" The Lich exclaimed.

"Evil!" Another said.

"Right!" I exclaimed, "And how does the real Alexis treat you?"

"Be quiet or else!" The Lich told the irkens.

"With kindness," One irken said.

"Be quiet NOW!" The Lich shouted.

"And she cares for us!" Another irken said.

"Shut it irken!" The Lich told them.

"The real Alexis loves and treats us right. She also remembers all of our names. If you're the real Alexis, what's my name?" Lilia said.

"Uhh," The Lich said. Lilia had him caught.

"Okay," Lilia said. She pointed to me. "You. If you're the real Alexis, what's my name?" Lilia asked.

"Lilia," I said.

"It is you!" She said.

I walked towards the Lich and said, "It's over Lich. Give me back my body!"

The Lich smirked and said, "Over your dead body." He fell forwards and started to fall off the castle. The Lich climbed out of my body and flew off somewhere else.

"No! Shadow, get my body before it hits the ground!" I exclaimed.

Shadow's tentacles shot out of her back and wrapped around my body. She lowered my body to the ground, she unwrapped her tentacles from my body, and it fell backwards, hitting the ground under it. I flew over to my body and jumped in it.

My eyes opened, and I got to my feet. "Alright," I said opening my arms, "Hug time!" All the irkens ran over to me and hugged me. "And don't forget Shadow! She helped you too," I said. The irkens then hugged Shadow.

Getting my body back was a great victory for me, but when I found out what the Lich did to Alex, I was furious.

* * *

**A/N: You shall find out what the Lich did to Alex next chapter. Review!**


	25. Formula X Goes Missing

**A/N: I don't own AT Or IZ. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"Storm the castle?" I asked Alex, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He replied angrily, "I'm positive!"

"Why?" Jake asked.

"To get my revenge on The Lich!" Alex growled.

"Again, why?" Cake asked, "We need to stop him, not get our revenge on him."

"He hurt me!" Alex told the small group, "He insulted and bullied me!"

"You're right," Fionna said.

Finn nodded and he said, "But, we should figure out who should go."

"Brady and Brenda," Fionna said, "I say you two go to her kingdom and see if Alexis is still possessed by the Lich."

"Okay," Brady and I said.

"We'll go and see what's up," I said.

"NO! STORM THE CASTLE!" Alex shouted, slamming his fist down on the table.

"We'll do that if Alexis is still being possessed by The Lich," Finn and Jake said.

"And only if that's the case," Fionna and Cake said.

Alex growled and said, "Fine. We'll wait."

Brady and I grabbed our swords and put them in our holsters. "Good luck," Finn, Fionna, Cake, and Jake all said in unison as Brady and I ran out the door.

"Thanks!" We called back.

Brady and I walked to the Irken Kingdom. As we did, we talked. "Do you really think Alexis is still possessed by the Lich?" Brady asked.

"I don't think so. She's a strong person, and she might have overcome the Lich's powers," I said.

"You're right," Brady told me, "Come on."

We rushed to the Irken Kingdom, and when we got there, we saw there was a ship bigger than the one in front of the irken kingdom behind the irken kingdom. "Okay," I said, "She may be possessed."

We snuck up the castle and to Alexis's control room. Brady and I saw she was surrounded by other irkens, and she was pointing to a map. She was talking to them, they were talking to her, and every few minutes she would shake her head. "The Lich is making battle plans," Brady said.

"Yeah," I said, "I know."

"Charge?" Brady suggested.

I nodded and said, "One...two...THREE!" When I shouted three, Brady and I charged at Alexis with our swords ready to slice and cut.

"Ah! Shadow!" Alexis exclaimed. Tentacles wrapped around my body and Brady's body, stopping us in mid-air, and keeping us floating there. Shadow stepped into the light and she grabbed my sword from me and Brady's sword from him.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked darkly.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Well?" Alexis asked, "Answer her Brenda and Brady."

"W-we were trying to attack you because of your brother," Brady exclaimed.

I said, "What? My brother? Why would Alex try this? Unless..."

Her eyes widened and she gasped. She ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later. "It's gone!" She cried, "The Lich took Formula X!"

"Oh no!" The Irkens in the room exclaimed, "We're all going to die!"

"Calm down my irkens. Calm down. We're going to get things straitened out, and then we'll get Formula X from The Lich," Alexis said, "Now why are you two trying to attack me?"

"We thought you were possessed by the Lich," Brady said.

"And that you were going to take over all of Ooo!" I said.

"What? If the Lich took over my body again, yeah, but I would never!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Okay," Brady said.

"Then tell US why Formula X is so important," I said.

"Formula X was being created during the two tallest before my rein's time. They wanted to use it to destroy every species except the irkens. They were replaced by me before they could use it on any other species," Alexis said, looking down. She sighed and said, "Thankfully, only one vile was created before I replaced them, so it wouldn't be all too much trouble. I just had to keep it safe. When the Lich took over my body, he must have taken it because I CAN'T FIND IT!" She screamed the last four words, scaring everyone (myself included).

Brady said, "So if we don't catch the Lich?"

"Everyone's going to die," Alexis said, "Even the irkens."

"Then we have to find the Lich!" Shadow said, putting Brady and me down, along with our swords.

Brady and I grabbed our swords from the floor and we exclaimed in unison, "Yeah!"

"Okay," Alexis said, "So who's been nastiest to you guys since I got my body back?"

Brady and I looked at each other and we said in unison, "Alex. Your brother."

Alexis's face lost some color, and she said, "Oh no. Alex. Please dear Miyuki, not him!" She collapsed to her knees, crying in her hands.

"Alexis," Shadow said, "Calm down. Alex will be fine."

Alexis took her hands away from her face, looked at Shadow, and nodded. "You're right," She said, getting to her feet, "I'm helping my brother. And you three are going to help me."

Wow. She's starting to get bossy. Sweet. Alexis ripped off the mask she wore, and I saw three large scars on her face. Wow. She walked over to a glass case, grabbed the handle, and smashed it on the ground. I saw a robotic arm in the shards of glass. She took off her left arm and replaced it with the robotic arm. She took off her arm!

Brady and I looked at her and we said in unison, "What...the...heck?"

"I lost my arm when I was younger. This was the first version of my arm. It has more weapons in it than all my other ones combined," Alexis said.

"Cool," Brady and I muttered.

Then, she started to change. Brown, red, white, and blue hair grew from her head, and cat ears appeared on her head. She grew a long tail. She grew three more fingers on each hand, and her skin became a lighter shade of green. Her clothes started to change into a green tee-shirt with flower designs and blue jeans with a white snowflake pattern. She wears shoes made from flower petals and snow. She got a belt with a star belt buckle out of her PAK. She put the belt around her waist and buckled it.

"I'm ready to fight the Lich," Alexis said. Her eyes were like a human's, but they were golden. "We have to hurry," Alexis said, "Once the Lich breaks that vile, we only have an hour to stop it before it kills everyone and everything on this planet." She grabbed a green vile and said, "This is the antidote." She grabbed a spray gun. Alexis said, "And this is what I need to use to get it in the air."

She put both things in her PAK and Shadow, Blake, Alexis, and I all ran out of the irken kingdom to fight the Lich.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is a pretty cool chapter. Review!**


	26. End

**A/N:** **I don't own Adventure Time or Invader Zim. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Brenda's P.O.V.**

"Come on," Alexis said quietly. We were only about fifteen yards away from the tree fort, so we had to be quiet.

We hid inside the leaves of the tree fort and went to a window. Brady said, "Now we just have to figure out how to get Alex out of the house."

"That's what I was thinking. How'd you know that?" Alexis asked.

"We can read minds," Brady and I said in unison.

"You guys just keep getting weirder and weirder," Alexis said to herself.

"Hey guys," Marceline said from above us.

"Hey Marcy," Brady and I said in unison.

"Hi Marceline," Alexis said, not taking her eyes off the window that showed her brother to us.

"Hi," Shadow said, staring at Alex through the window.

"Still evil Alexis?" Marceline asked.

"My body was possessed by the Lich, my soul was locked in a jar, and I had no control of what the Lich did while he was in my body," Alexis said.

Alexis smirked and said, "Alex just walked out of the room. Alex is not on the floor anymore."

She unlatched the window and stepped through it. "Come on," She said, "It's safe!"

Shadow walked in after her, walking into the darkness so no one could see her. I saw Alex walking back up the stairs. He had a large red sword in his hand. "Alexis! Look out!" Brady and I cried.

Alex grabbed Alexis before she could even turn around. "No! No!" She exclaimed, "Let go of me Alex!"

"Alex isn't here anymore," The Lich said, "I'm the Lich." He spun her around and pushed her against the wall. The Lich slit her throat with Finn's demon blood sword. The Lich let go of her, and she grabbed her neck.

She fell to her knees, trying to keep herself from bleeding out. Shadow quickly tried to make her tentacles wrap around Alex, but he was too quick, he ran out of the room, and ran out of the tree fort. Shadow retracted her tentacles back into her back, she stepped into the light and ran over to Alexis. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Later guys," Marceline said awkwardly. She flew away with her umbrella shading her from the sunlight.

Brady and I ran into the tree fort and to Alexis. "Yeah Shadow. I'm okay," She said, coughing, "It's just a scratch." She removed her hand from her throat and Brady and I saw the slit was already healing.

She coughed again and got to her feet. "I'll be fine," Alexis said, "Now, we need to find out where 'Alex'," She put air quotes over Alex, indicating he was possessed by the Lich, "Went before he breaks that vile. It only works at the highest point on the planet. Now where is that?"

Brady and I looked at each other and we said in unison, "The Ice King and Ice Queen's castle."

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

The Lich climbed the frozen ice castle to the highest point of Ooo with Alex's soul in a cursed jar that was in his pocket. "You'll never get away with this!" Alex yelled, hitting his fists against the glass, "My friends will stop you, and you'll be sorry!"

The Lich chuckled at the irken. "I will get away with this. When I smash this vile your sister's stupid scientists gave me, all species in Ooo will DIE!" The Lich exclaimed.

"I hope my friends get here in time," Alex said, crossing his fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alexis, Brady, Brenda, Fionna, Finn, Cake, and Jake were all rushing to the ice kingdom. "Come on Cake!" Shadow exclaimed, "Can't you go faster?"

"I'm sorry! I'm going as fast as I can!" Cake exclaimed, defending herself.

"No worries. Once the sky turns dark green, we have half an hour to keep breathing in the air before it turns deadly. Once the sky turns dark red, people will start to die, and THAT'S WHEN WE CAN START TO WORRY!" Alexis exclaimed.

* * *

The Lich threw the blue vile to the ground, and it smashed into the ground. The sky turned dark green.

* * *

"Faster Cake!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I'll get there before you guys!" Alexis exclaimed. She jumped of Jake and six long metal spider arms extended from her PAK. They hoisted her into the air, and she dashed to the ice castle.

Alexis got to the top of the ice castle and saw her possessed brother laughing evilly. "Let my brother go!" Alexis shouted, clenching her fists.

"No! And now, you, and the rest of the people and animals on this planet will die!" The Lich exclaimed, laughing evilly again.

Alexis growled and charged at the Lich. Her metal spider legs had retreated back into her PAK and she started to beat up the Lich. "Why you rotten brat!" The Lich exclaimed.

He punched her clear in the spot where her nose was supposed to be. She fell to the ground, and the Lich put a foot on her spine and started to smirk.

"Is there no one else?" The Lich exclaimed, laughing.

"Yeah!" Brenda exclaimed, "Us!"

Finn and Fionna grabbed their demon blood swords and Shadow started to do an incantation. A spell. The Lich started to come out of Alex's body. "What? What's happening?!" He exclaimed.

"Godin maar warn zula ma rah!" Shadow exclaimed. The Lich went all the way out of Alex's body.

"What was that you mangy rat?!" The Lich exclaimed angrily.

Shadow said, "I put a spell on you. Now you can't reenter his body." She smirked and said, "Or anyone else's. That spell was for you and your possessing power. You can't go into anyone's body anymore. It doesn't work."

The Lich tried possessing Alex's body again, but he couldn't get inside his body. "No!" The Lich exclaimed.

"Good!" Finn and Fionna exclaimed, "Now we can stop the Lich once and for all!"

Finn, Fionna, Brady, Brenda, Cake, and Jake quickly beat up the Lich. "Good," Brenda said.

"He's defeated," Brady said.

"Alexis!" Finn exclaimed.

"Stop Formula X!" Fionna exclaimed.

Alexis nodded and got the vile with the green liquid in it and the spray gun out of her PAK just as the sky started to change to dark red. Alexis quickly poured the liquid into the spray gun and she said, "This spray gun will turn the liquid into a gas, and when I squirt it out, it'll have a counter effect against Formula X! I call it the thing that saves all our butts!"

Alexis squirted the now gas into the air, and the dark red sky started to change back to its light blue color. Shadow smiled and said, "Now that's covered, anyone know how to trap this guy?" She was referring to the Lich.

"Freeze him in amber," Finn and Fionna said in unison.

"That's the only way to stop the Lich," Jake and Cake said in unison.

Shadow nodded and said, "I know the perfect tree." She picked up The Lich, who was unconscious, and carried him out of the ice kingdom, to her favorite tree. There, she encased him in amber and went back to her cave.

* * *

"From that day on," An old woman said, "Ooo was in much piece. The Lich was encased in amber forever."

"Grandma," A little girl with cat ears said, "How do you know this?"

"She was there dummy!" A little body with sharp teeth and a black tail said.

"Now Ryder, don't talk to your sister like that," The old woman said.

"Sorry Grandmother," Terry said.

"It's fine dear. Now Beth, do you now know why you shouldn't play around that old tree?" The old woman asked.

Beth nodded and said, "Yes Grandma Brenda."

"Good," Brenda said, "Now go clean up. Alexis and her brother are coming."

"Are here, actually," Alexis said, chuckling. She was still twenty one, thanks to the immortality potion. Alex on the other hand only aged five years, so he was almost twenty-six.

"Telling your grand-kids the story?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," Brenda said.

"I still can't believe you and Brady are sixty-five," Alexis said, smiling.

"I still can't believe Finn and Fionna married and Marceline and Marshall Lee," Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't believe Grandpa died," Beth said, looking down.

"Now sweetie," Brenda said, "It's okay. We still have Brady and his family."

"Yep," Beth said, "And that'll never change."

Brenda nodded and said, "Never. Anyway, Alexis, how are you and Russell doing?"

"We're doing just fine. Reba's doing great, by the way," Alexis said smiling, referring to her part skeleton, part ragdoll, part irken daughter.

"Good," Brenda said.

"Grandma, you tell us another story?" Beth asked.

"Sure Beth," Brenda said, "One time, when Brady and I turned sixteen..."

* * *

**A/N: The End! Yay! I finally got this story done after lots of hard work! Thanks for reading! Review! Bye!**

**-Nicky **

**:)**


End file.
